Bigger Than Us
by joe'scookiecutterpopstar
Summary: Mitchie is a bestselling artist, her life: front page news.Her ex-boyfriend even bigger news, what happens when Mitchie discovers something that could change both hers and Shane's career forever? Will he be there for her? Or will she go it alone? Read on
1. Everything She Ever Wanted

Bigger Than Us

Chapter 1: Everything she ever wanted

Disclaimer: I dont own anything but the plot.

A/n: Ok so the song isn't mine, its Miley Cyrus's brill song Bottom of the Ocean. Please enjoy the story, and please review because it's really comforting to know how people are finding your work, and i need to know what you think should happen as the story progresses, on with the story!!

Love lillysarewhite xxx

Mitchie Hewer looked around her, what she had always wanted in life, she got, she had worldwide fame and people knew her when she walked down the street.

The only thing she still wished she had though, the one thing she would give it all up for, was for her one love, the one person who knew her better than she knew herself Shane Gray

"Mitchie, your up"

She looked around, sighing she grabbed the mic and headed on stage

_"Please welcome our very special guest the second successful act to come out of camp rock, 18 year old Mitchie" _

The crowds went wild as she stepped on stage, they knew about her every move, they knew she had been with Shane, they knew about their very public break up, though both had described it as "amicable" , they even knew her every set of trademark boots that she owned.

**"It's been in the past for a while  
I get a flash and I smile  
Am I crazy  
Still miss you, baby"**

She looked out to the crowds, still searching after three months, three months they had been apart, and she still looked for him every time she went on stage, every time she went to a show she searched for him, she wanted him, even though he had hurt her, even though he had let her down in the worst possible way, she still loved him

She had no idea why she still searched, in her heart she knew that he wouldn't be there, but living on the hope that he could be there seemed somehow to be enough for her

The song she had written, every song she had written lately come to think of it, had been about him, she hoped that he would notice, but obviously he hadn't or he didn't care

**"It was real  
It was right  
But it burned too hot to survive  
All that's left is,  
All these ashes"**

She had thought that he was different, that he changed, but he was still the same, only there for himself. He always had been, she didn't even know if she believed him when he said that he loved her.

Sometimes she wanted to believe him, she really did, but for the sake of it, and for her career she knew that she couldn't Shane Gray was bad news end of.

**"Where does the love go  
I don't know  
When it's all set and done  
How could I be losing you forever,  
After all the time we spent together  
I have to know why I had to lose you"**

She looked into the crowd again, though not searching for him, just looking at all of the couples that were there, listening to her sing, the look of hope in their eyes, hope that she hadn't seen in a while.

She wanted to tell them that real love didn't exist.

That amazing love, the love that they shared where you can't go one single day without seeing each other, feeling each other. She wanted to tell them that it didnt exist that what they were feeling wasn't love it was lust, raw senseless lust.

**"Now you've just become like everything  
I'll never find again  
At the bottom of the ocean"**

She remembered the first time he said that he loved her, it was in front of everybody at the reunion party they had for all of the camp rockers. Somehow she had bought it.

Now, however when she looked at it there were a lot of people there that went back to newspapers, a lot of people took pictures. Shane Gray was only ever out for himself, for his career.

She knew that now, just it was too late, she got her heart broken.

**"In a dream, you appear  
For a while, you were here  
So I keep sleeping,  
Just to keep you with me  
I'll draw a map,  
Connect the dots  
With all the memories that I got  
What I'm missing,  
I'll keep reliving"**

She remembered the first time they kissed, it was right after Camp Rock let out.

**-Flashback-**

_"Hey" she smiled as he walked past her_

_"Hey" he said not knowing what he should say back _

_"So.." she started not knowing what she should say _

_"Yeah" Shane answered, feeling like an idiot _

_"Any-em-plans for the summer" Mitchie asked trying to say more than 'yeah'_

_"Well our tour is coming up that should be good , we sold out three venues, Milwaukee, Utah and New York"_

_"I've always wanted to go to New York" Mitchie answered wistfully_

_"You've never been" Shane said, shocked _

_"MM MM" she answered shaking her head _

_"Why"_

_"Never got the chance" _

_"You should come its awesome" he said looking into her amazing brown eyes _

_"Yeah, well its too expensive for a ticket, i cant afford it"_

_"Its only 200 for a plane ticket"_

_"The way you say it might as well be a million dollars, my parents cant afford it" she said, in a disappointed tone _

_"Then come to our show"_

_"Again, we arise with the money issue" she said, putting her guitar in the car _

_"What if i could get them for you"_

_"They're sold out" she answered, had he forgotten, he was the one who was performing _

_"Yeah, but not the VIP ones" he answered, dangling a pass _

_Mitchie grabbed the pass "You have one" _

_Shane smiled at her, she always knew how to make him laugh. _

_"Yeah, are you forgetting something" _

_Mitchies mouth formed an o shape "Yeah forgot, the whole worldwide fame thing" _

_Shane nodded _

_"I can't take it" she answered, shaking her head _

_"Yeah you can" he said putting it around her neck _

_"I can't" she said, taking off the pass_

_"Can" he said, putting the pass back on, brushing off her neck, sending shivers up his spine _

_"Can't" she whispered, feeling his breath come dangerously close _

_Shane nodded one last time, before closing the gap between them, pressing his lips to hers, feeling the most wonderful tingling sensation ever. Letting her hands roam through his hair, she allowed her tongue to his mouth, tongues intertwined fighting a losing battle, feeling the most wonderful sensation ever. She knew that there was no going back now, she knew that this was it. _

_Finally they parted, knowing that they were no longer the dreaded "just friends"_

_"You have to come to New York" he said, giving her a tender smile _

_She nodded smiling "You know i will" _

_He smiled kissing her cheek and taking her hand_

_And it was love or so she thought from then on_

**-End Flashback-**

That was one of the few memories that she still treasured because it was one of the few times that Shane was ever genuine with her, with nobody around, it was the first time she truly felt loved.

**"Where does the love go,  
I don't know  
When it's all set and done  
How could I be losing you forever,  
After all the time we spent together"**

She knew that she still had feelings for him, she knew she always was, he was her first love, even if she wasn't his.

Her friends had all warned her, they had all told her that Shane Gray was bad news, even Nate had told her, but she just wouldn't listen. She was in love and that was all that had mattered

She had left her friends behind, including those that had done nothing but support her, just because they had told her the truth

**"I have to know why I had to lose you  
Now you've just become like everything  
I'll never find again,  
At the bottom of the ocean"**

She remembered when she told him she had gotten a record deal, he seemed happy to the public eye. After all he could do without any scandal, but behind closed doors, he didn't seem at all happy

This was all she had ever wanted and he was jealous, not of the fact that she had gotten a record deal, not of the fact that she was the second singing success from camp rock, it was of all the male attention that she would get.

He knew that she was a good looking girl, and she remembered how he had agreed to be happy for her. But in the end, it got too much for him, she remembered exactly how he had put it "choose me or the music"

And even though she had chosen the music, somehow she knew that she would give it all up if he asked her to again. Just because she knew what life was like without him, it had become unbearable.

Even if he was a jackass 99 percent of the time.

**"This is it  
Let go  
Breathe"**

She sung at the top of her lungs, letting the world know that she was here. She knew that Shane would never come back no matter what the situation, she knew that she would never love another person so completly as she loved him, she would always compare her boyfriends to him, she would only ever remember the good times they had and never the bad and she knew that none of them would ever last.

She might have been young but, she knew that she had gotten her heart broken

**"You don't have to love me for me  
To baby ever understand  
Just know I love the time we both had  
And I don't ever want to see you sad  
Be happy"**

She knew that he would be watching her from wherever he was, but she knew too that he wouldn't pick up on the fact that she had written it about their time together

She had no choice but to forget about him, she wanted to kiss him one last time, make love to him once more, even fight with him once more just to know that she was able to spend more time with him.

She wanted to be strong and stay away from him, she knew if she met him again, all the bad times would fade away, and she'd only remember the good times. Normally she was strong, but around him she was weak.

But she knew if he wouldn't change then she couldn't do anything about it,she would be the bigger person

**"And I don't wanna hold you  
If you don't wanna tell me you love me babe  
Just know I'm gonna have to walk away  
I'll be big enough for both of us to say  
Be happy"**

As she sang out the last few lines, she could see people in the audience welling up, as if they knew what she had been through, as if they personally experienced her first kiss with him, the first fight, the last fight, her first time and all the drama in between.

She wanted to tell them that they had no idea, when they walked down the street she was sick of them saying "Poor Mitchie Hewer", "I heard she's going out with Nate now" and the ever popular "What did he do to her"

But she knew that it was part of the whole fame package, it seemed that it was now everybody's right to 'personally' experience her pain and angst.

**"Be Happy"**

As she sang the last two words, the crowds sprung to her feet, clapping her. Wolf whistles were even being thrown her way. Plastering on her overly fake smile she thanked the crowd feeling suddenly unwell

"Please give it up for Mitchie" the presenter announced as she left the stage

Mitchie had no idea why she felt this way, her stomach was in knots, she felt hot and light headed.

Running past everybody, she didnt care if she was rude, she had to get to the bathroom.

She ran into the nearest cubicle and relieved the contents of her last weeks food

Standing up , shaking, she brushed herself off and went over to the sink.

Looking at her pale and somewhat pasty reflection in the mirror, a wave of realisation hit her "Oh no" she cried


	2. Shaking Hands, Trembling Body, Lost 4eva

Bigger Than Us

Chapter 2: Shaking Hands, Trembling Body, Lost Forever

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my plot

An: Well here we have chapter two, i hope that everyody likes, and i'm so touched by the reviews and people putting me on their favourites list but a big special thanks to my first reviewers, who were both very kind : TemptingTemptation1227 and aznsmartalec. Thanks also to everybody who put this on alert. Please keep reviewing and letting me know what you think as the story goes on. Anyway i've babbled on enough!! On with the story! xxx

She couldn't believe that she had been that stupid, how could she not have remembered, the last time they had sex. How she asked herself over and over again. It was the best night of her life. They had been rocky for a while, and she knew that it wouldn't last much longer , she didn't want to have sex, she had even said it to him, but he had ways and means, he always did. He had made her feel so special, so wanted. But then again Shane Gray had that effect on people. He had always gotten what he wanted one way or another, no matter how or when he did ". Shane had told her how much he adored her. A lie she told herself, a lie to get her into bed. A lie that she somehow bought in the heat of their passion.

With shaking hands, she sat in her bathroom at home, with a home pregnancy test Tess had managed to get hold of for her. The stick that she held in her hand, was something that was going to change her life forever. How could a plastic pee-stick possibly do that? She asked herself over and over again how she could possibly have forgotten to use her diaphragm.

She wished that Shane, like a normal boyfriend could have bought the condoms, but then his rep would be tarnished by the press. Shane Gray buying condoms? A person who's one value was to wait for marriage.

She felt like screaming, she knew the result almost before the feint blue line appeared in front of her, yet she broke down, because she knew that she was alone.

She sat in the bathroom for a half an hour, numb. Not knowing what to do, or even who to tell.

She knew one thing was for sure, she could never get rid of it, this child would be loved whether she kept it or gave it up for adoption. There was one person she knew that she could confide in, Tess Tyler. Her best friend, and the only one she trusted enough to get her the pregnancy test.

Finally, she managed to pick herself up from the cold surface of the toilet seat. Her trembling body finally reaching the banister, where Tess was eagerly waiting. Seeing the expression on her face, she knew the outcome.

Saying nothing, she picked herself up and embraced, the shaking young woman in front of her.

"Oh Tess what am i going to do" she sobbed into her shoulder

"Don't ask me" she stroked her hair "Ask your heart"

"My heart wants Shane, i don't think that's the most logical place to look for an answer" she said, lifting her head to face her friend, momentarily

"It's the only place hon" Tess answered

"I can't possibly keep a child"

"But could you kill it" she asked, knowing the answer

"No, i would never do that, ever"

"Then what can you do" she asked looking at the trembling creature that her funny, happy friend had become

"I don't know" she said, continuing to sob

"Could you ever see your child, and know that you couldn't nurse it when it's ill, be there when it calls for 'mommy' and to hold it when its afraid?"

Mitchie simply shook her head

"Well then i think we have our answer"

"But what am i going to do, i can't just do this like a normal teenager" Mitchie said, panicking "Not being bad but it'll kinda be all over the magazines"

"I know, but there are way's of coping, you're not the only teen celeb to get pregnant"

"I know I'm not saying that, but everybody will be hassling me about the father, and sooner or later the finger will be pointed at Shane" Mitchie bowed her head

"I know that its not gonna be easy, Its gonna be hard, but you'll have friends who'll rally round" Tess soothed her best friend

"Yeah you're right" Mitchie answered suddenly thanking her lucky stars that she had a friend like Tess

"My mom's gonna kill me, you do know that?" Mitchie said, suddenly feeling aware of her stomach

"We don't have to tell her right away" Tess answered

"I think she'll know somethings up when i start wearing trousers with elastic bands in them" Mitchie laughed quietly

"Ewww" Tess laughed at the thought of her friends swelling stomach

"I know" Mitchie smiled "Attractive"

"So.." Tess started "Are you gonna tell Shane"

Mitchie's smile faded "I don't know yet"

Truthfully, she did know, she would do whatever she could to keep her child away from Shane as much as she possibly could. She knew that he was the only possible father, she also knew too that Shane wasn't the forever and ever type, sure he might be there for a while, but the problem with Shane was, that he got bored easily, and she couldn't do that to the child, she would rather it had no father than a part time one.

"Well just take your time, you don't have to decide right away" Tess said, giving her friend a hug

"Yeah but i'll have to decide soon" she said patting her slightly swollen stomach

"Yeah, i know, but not right now hon" she said, making her way to Mitchie's room "Baby steps"

"Baby steps?" Mitchie questioned "What do you mean baby steps"

"One thing at a time, first person you must tell is your mother"

Mitchie entered her room and flopped back on her bed, groaning "You said that i didn't have to tell her right away"

"Thinking about it" she said, looking around Mitchies room "I think she deserves to know the truth"

Mitchie groaned again, she knew that her friend was right. Her mom was so supportive, she deserved to know what was wrong with her, before she found out while reading a magazine. That was not a way to find out that your only child is pregnant.

Looking around her room she realised how unprepared she was to have a young child. She hadn't looked after a child since she was asked to mind her young cousin Miley last Easter. And even then she made a mess of it. She had allowed the child to eat the one thing she was allergic to-nuts. If she couldn't look after a child for a day, how was she supposed to look after one for the next eighteen years of her life?

Tess sensed her fear, but knew that she couldn't do anything about it. She so desperately wanted to say "I told you so" but she knew that this was not the time nor the situation. She knew that Shane was bad news, she had told her from the beginning, she had wished that she had gotten with Jason, he wouldn't have gotten her in this situation and her private life wouldn't be public interest.

"You're right" she sighed sitting up on the bed "I'll tell my mom today"

"Are you sure" Tess asked, unsure of how to take her friends outburst of confidence

"Yeah, might as well get it over and finished with" She said, now pacing the room

"OK, so at least that's something" Tess smiled, trying to be positive, which in this situation was proving rather a challenge and a half

"You got any idea as to go about it" She asked

"Not a clue" Mitchie smiled, holding her hand to her forehead, pacing across the solid wooden floors

"How about during dinner" Tess suggested

Mitchie scoffed "Yeah that would be a good one 'hi mom could you pass the creamed potatoes, oh and by the way i'm pregnant'"

She gave her a look "Does it look like i want to give the woman a heart attack"

"Only a suggestion" Tess answered, waving her hands

"I know i'm sorry, i just don't know how to do it"

The truth was, there was no easy way of telling her mom that she was having Shane's baby. There would never be an easy way. She had a very strong feeling that when she told her mom that she was pregnant she would freak out and do something she'd regret

And as for her father, she hadn't even contemplated how she was supposed to tell him. All rational thought had gone out the window when she held that stick in her hands. She knew that her father would probably take it worse than her mother. She dreaded the thought of their disappointed faces.

"Mitchie, c'mon we'll sort it out we always do"

"I know but its different this time Tess, it's not like its a bad hair day that you can disguise with a cap, it's a baby, living,breathing baby"

"I know you're stressed bu-" Tess was cut off by the sound of her mom coming through the hall door

"Mitchie I'm home" her mother called

"Hi mom"

"Hi Mrs. Hewer" Tess called after her

"Hi Tess" she shouted up, laughing as she headed into the living room

"Shit" Mitchie announced

"What" Tess asked, slightly shocked by her friends recent outburst

"I'm gonna have to tell her" Mitchie said, beginning to hyperventilate

"I know, but, hyperventilating isn't good for you or the baby" Tess added

"I know" she sighed picking up a photo of her and Shane that still lay by her bedside table

"Look at us" she smiled holding up a picture of the pair in New York

"We were so happy" she smiled fingering the picture "And then i found out he was a jackass" she sighed putting the photo in her drawer

"I know, but you still have your friends" she smiled, brushing back a stray hair on her face

"Yeah..do you think that Nate and Jason are still mad at me" she asked hopefully

"No, i know for sure that they aren't" she smiled, feeling like she hadn't all day

Mitchie looked around her one last time, before getting herself off the bed where she had once more ended up and headed for the stairs. Tess took it as a hint and followed on, she had a feeling that Mitchie would spill all soon. Mitchie was not the lying type, she could never do anything that would mean lying to her parents.

Arriving back downstairs, she headed to the kitchen to find her mom, even though she just found out that she was having a baby it eat her up inside knowing that her mom had no idea.

"Hi mom" Mitchie greeted

"Hey girls, i'm making hot timales for dinner, Tess you wanna stay?"

"Sure Mrs Hewer sounds great" Tess said, becoming slightly uncomfortable with the situation

"Mom, i have something to tell you"

Connie looked at her daughter confused "Sure honey go ahead" she said sitting herself down as if she was expecting it

"Mom" she braced herself "Mom I'm pregnant"


	3. Unsure

Bigger Than Us

Chapter 3: Unsure

Disclaimer: I own nothing

An; OK people right now i love you guys, all the positive feedback and reviews, i'm so honoured 16 story alerts, 4 favourites and a c2 i was beaming when i checked. Thanks so much!! Anyway on with the story and continue with feedback or any ideas you have. Love you!! xx

Connie Hewer sat there, not knowing what to say, or how to explain to her daughter, that for the last three weeks she had known. She had known that her only daughter was pregnant, carrying somebodies child. Her grandchild.

Mitchie hadn't been acting like herself for quite sometime, she was surprised that she hadn't noticed it herself by now,though knowing her daughter she was always too busy these days to notice anything like that.

She had heard her last night, and it took all she had not to go out to her and comfort her when she was ill, crying and afraid. She wanted to jump right out of bed and hold her tight, let her know that she knew and she wasn't mad.

"I know" she said, after a silence that seemed to last a lifetime but was only a matter of seconds

Mitchie looked at her confused. It was a different reaction then what she was expecting. A completely different one if she was honest.

"You what" Mitchie looked at her mother

"I know" she said once more, not budging from her position

"How could you possibly know before me" she asked, more interested in why she hadn't asked her

"Mother's intuition" she sighed, finally able to look at her daughter

"How is knowing your daughter's pregnant a 'mothers intuition'?" Mitchie asked, her voice a little louder than it needed to be

"I just knew, the jowels, the mood swings and the craving for bacon pancakes" she answered

"Then why didn't you say something" she asked, becoming the angry one

"I thought you should figure this one out by yourself" she said looking guilty

"I thought that you'd be angry" she said, looking at Tess who was becoming more and more uncomfortable with the situation

"I am but I'm more disappointed than anything else"

"I'm so sorry mom" she answered, tears stinging the corners of her eyes, threatening to fall

"It's ok honey" she said, lifting herself from her seat and tenderly hugging her daughter

"I think i should leave you two" Tess added, knowing that it wasn't really her place

"Are you sure Tess?" Connie asked, secretly hoping that her friend would say yes

"Yes really Mrs Hewer, I'll be fine" she said, heading over to the door

Mitchie followed mouthing 'thanks' as she shut the door behind her

"Oh honey" she sighed as Mitchie re entered the room

"I really am sorry mom" she said, finally allowing the tears to fall

As she wiped her daughters tears away, she contemplated how to tell her husband that his only daughter was freely having sex and getting pregnant. He had such high hopes for her. He wanted her to pursue her dreams, he was the one who had pushed her to make it to the top. Though Connie was always wanting what was best for her child, she knew that her husband wanted it even more.

"Ssh honey" she soothed

"What am i gonna do" she asked, looking for an answer where there was none

"I have no idea, all i know is that you have to follow your heart, do what it tells you" her mother answered

"Tess told me that already" she said, looking into her mothers eyes

"And what did you come up with" she asked, trying to stay calm

"That i should keep the baby" she sighed "But now I'm not so sure"

Connie sighed, how was she supposed to tell her only child that she couldn't make a decision like that for her. This was something that she'd have to decide on her own. No matter how much it hurt.

"If that's what your heart says, I'll be with you all the way"

"I couldn't give up a child mom" she sighed "No matter how old or young i am"

"Thanks" she answered, hugging her tighter , right now she was glad her mom was so supportive

"So" she said, after a few moments silence "What are you going to do about Shane"

"What do you mean 'what am i going to do about Shane'"

"Shane's the only guy you've ever been with" Connie reminded her daughter

"I didn't think you knew about that" she said, shocked by her mother for the second time in a while

"I didn't" she started "Until i heard the argument"

Mitchie nodded in understanding. She remembered the argument all too well. She wanted Shane to be honest. She wanted him to take off his purity ring and tell his friends and family that he didn't need to wear it any more. She hated the fact that she had to hide that she was sleeping with him from her friends, though she didn't want it broadcast, she would have loved to have told Tess when she had sex for the first time. Except she had to learn the hard way when she needed a pregnancy test.

She hated him for doing that to her, making her be dishonest to the people she held closest to her.

"I knew that he was the father" she smiled, comforting her child

"I don't think i should tell him" she answered finally

"I don't think you have much of a choice honey" she answered, knowing that Mitchie wouldn't like it

"What why" she asked, she'd forgotton about all the magazines and the tabloids

"The press" she smiled gently "You can't hide from them forever"

"Oh yeah" she sighed, her face showing the stress of the day

" You'll have to tell them first, you don't want them starting rumours"

Mitchie nodded, she knew that she'd have to tell her agent and the magazines, just how she was going to go about it was just one of the many aspects that she hadn't thought of. She was too concerned about her own life changed.

It was at times like these she hated being famous.

"He'll still know mom" she rubbed her forehead, her muscles tense

"There's nothing you can do honey, its just one of the downsides of being famous" she sighed seeing her daughters tired face "They think it's their business to know your business"

"I know, can i just try and forget about this please" her head aching, and heartburn radiating her knee caps

"I'll tell you what sweetie, how about you go for a lie down and i'll tell your father"

Mitchie nodded, too tired out to care about her mom telling her father news that she should have by rights been telling him. She knew that her father would go mad, even if her mother's reaction was calm and collected.

"Thanks" she nodded as she headed up to her bedroom.

Falling on to her bed, her thoughts raced, Shane was on her mind, she knew that he had a right to know, even if he was a jackass, he deserved to know when he was about to get a lashing from the press and he didn't have a clue. He had the right to know about his child, even though she didn't want him to, she knew that it would come out eventually.

She had a feeling that he wouldn't take it well. But she knew that it was the right thing to do.

With shaking hands she picked up her cell phone, dialling the number that used to be so familiar to her.

"Hello" came the voice at the other end

Mitchie panicked.

"Hello" came the voice again

She still couldn't face him "Look if you're gonna be a jacka-

"Don't even think about calling me that" she fumed, her anger suddenly giving her a wave of confidence

"Mitchie" he asked, confused

"Yeah, look i have to tell you something" she said, fidgeting with the tag on her top

"Make it quick" he snapped, his tone changing once more

"Look you prick, don't be like that, don't treat me like a piece of shit" she answered, she couldn't stand it when he did that

"Well just get on with it then" he huffed

"I'm just warning you about something" she said, suddenly regretting her decision

"Since when have you been concerned with my well being"

"Since i'm having your baby" she answered, as casually as she could manage

"WHAT" he yelled down the phone

"Yeah, I'm having your baby" she said, this time her voice wavering

"How could you be having my baby" he asked "We always used protection"

"Yeah but not the last time we had sex" she answered, feeling worried

"Yeah, what about it" he answered, not able to comprehend why she could be having his baby

"I didn't use my diaphragm" she said, fighting back her tears

"Oh shit"he answered

"Yeah" was all she could say

Shane sat there. He was on tour, Nate and Jason were in the bus with him, listening to every word he said from the next room. He knew that he would be targeted by the press, he knew that his life would change forever whether or not he took responsibility for this child. He knew that his PR would deny it and say that they were liers. He couldn't possibly take responsibility for a child, he wasn't ready,she had forgotton to use her diaphragm, she got herself this way, she should take care of it.

"I can't do it" he answered finally

"Can't do what" she asked feeling her heart drop

"Can't be a father, I'm too young" he said, not feeling guilty

"I'm even younger than you" she said, holding her stomach

"Look you forgot your diaphragm, you should have remembered" he said, no feeling in his voice

"What" she asked, her voice barely audible

"Look i gotta go, thanks for warning me" he said before the line went dead

She sat there on her bed, numbed even more by what just happened, she had expected it but she didn't think it would actually happen. She had thought that he would have changed a little and surprised her for once in her life, but she was just living on hope, something she hadn't seen a lot of. Why did she still believe? she asked herself. Was she just a fool who kept hoping that her baby had a father? Or was she just somebody who still wanted to believe in love?

Suddenly she heard the front door open, it was her father, she knew by the 'honey i'm back' and the door closed behind him. She went out to the hall, anxious of her fathers reaction, silently she made her way to the first step of the stairs. She was surprised when she heard no noise whatsoever.

Minutes passed as she listened, suddely hearing her mothers voice she became more interested. He fathers voice was growing louder and louder, obviously he had been told that his only daughter, well his only child was pregnant.

Hearing his voice becoming louder she crouched back hoping that he wouldn't see her, her father was on the war path and she didn't want to mess with him when he was like that.

"Calm down" he spat "Calm down how can i do that when my daughter is pregnant" he shouted

"Please sweetie, please be calm for her" her mother begged as her father got closer to the hall door

"I can't right now ok" he shouted

"Where are you going" she asked, worried for her husband

"Out Connie" he answered as he slammed the door

Mitchie looked on in sadness, everybody seemed against her. She knew it, she was truly alone, nobody wanted her, she was alone with her baby. Nobody to love it but her, she felt upset that already before it was even born, the child was already all alone in the world

Putting her hand to her stomach she whispered "Don't worry" she whispered "Your mommy will always love you"

As she let a silent tear fall down her face, she wondered would anybody ever love her again.


	4. Always and Forever, I'll love you

Bigger Than Us

Chapter 4: Always and Forever, I'll Love You

Disclaimer: I own nothing

An: Ok thanks everybody for adding me to your favourites and alerts, really means a lot to me!! Please keep up the reviews and any comments or suggestions or queries you have just ask and leave a review!! Oh and the wonderful song in this is by **The Jonas Brothers, from their new album a little bit longer, the song is Sorry.** On with the chappie.

Shane Gray sat there, numb, unable to speak when his two cousins, the people he was closest to in the world, asked him what was wrong.

He knew Mitchie was telling the truth, she never lied, and he distinctly remembered the last time he made love to her, he treasured the memory and would always and forever cherish it. She was the first person who had treated him like Shane Gray the person, not the celebrity. She wasn't afraid to stand up to him, she wasn't afraid to tell him when he was a jackass, and even though he was ,she wasn't afraid to tell him that she was carrying his child.

"Dude" Jason said, as he saw Shane staring at the nothingness

"Huh" he asked, still focused on not thinking

"What's wrong with you, ever since you got off that phone to Mitchie, you've been staring into space" he asked, trying to figure out what he found so interesting

"How did you know it was mitchie" he asked, suddenly looking at Jason

Jason looked dazedly at his cousin "I heard you saying Mitchie" he said, raising his voice to mimic Shane

"Well then you should have heard what was after that" he said sighing, feeling like an ass

"No, Nate said to leave when he heard Mitchie's name"

Shane nodded in silence as his best friend and cousin tried desperately to figure him out.

"Can i say later, i really just need some alone time" he answered

Jason nodded in understanding "Guitar" he asked

Shane nodded in silence as he passed the guitar over to him and silently left the room.

Shane sat in silence momentarily as he tried to get his feelings out, in the only way he knew how.

**"Broken hearts and last goodbyes  
Restless nights  
But lullabies helps make this pain go away  
I realize I let you down  
Told you that I'd be around  
I'm building up the strength just to say"**

As the words began flowing as freely from him as from a poet, he began to think about Mitchie, how she had trusted in him, believed in him, loved him so purely without question when no-one else had. She gave up everything for him, including her best friends, which at this moment in time he really hoped she had.

He could never hate Mitchie, when he said he loved her, he really meant it, when he made love to her, he really did love her. He just wished that she would believe him, he knew that he hadn't done it in the most romantic way, but when he said it, he meant it, she was his one and only love.

And now, even though he loved her so unconditionally, he couldn't tell her, he couldn't go through that, he couldn't have his heart broken, he would rather live in hope that she still loved him, rather than face the fact that she didn't

**"I'm Sorry  
For breaking all the promises that I wasn't around to keep  
It's all me,  
This time is the last time that I'll ever beg you to stay  
But your already on your way"**

How could he have done this to her he asked himself, that was his opportunity to tell her that he loved her and that he would always be there to protect her,but instead he told her that he wasn't 'ready' to be a father.

He felt so selfish after, she was younger than him, she would be the one that the media scrutinized, called all sorts of names and presumed the worst. How could he freely let that happen to her. He wanted to run to her side and let her know that he would get her through this, that they would work this out together, always and forever.

He wished that it was all that simple, he knew that his Pr officer would viciously deny the claims that was made against Shane, she always did. He felt like telling her to tell them that it was the truth when it came out, and the finger was automatically pointed at him.

There was also the small issue of his one and only value, the one thing that people thought he held close to him above anything else was staying a virgin until he got married, it was a pact he had made long ago with Nate and Jason and it had somehow seeped out into the media.

He honestly believed that if he didn't have that, mothers wouldn't let their children listen to Connect 3, even if it was sqeaky disney pop.

**"Filled with sorrow, filled with pain  
Knowing that I am to blame  
For leaving your heart out in the rain  
And I know your gonna walk away  
And leave me with the price to pay  
Before you go I wanted to say"**

He knew that he couldn't go back on it now, he could never let his mom down like that. It was the one thing that she was proud of in his life.

They had always called him a disappointment, and now he was going to be an even bigger one. It was part of the reason he was scared, he was scared of everybody hating him, calling him names and throwing away the one value that he honestly thought he would keep. Even if he made it when he was 10

**"I'm Sorry  
For breaking all the promises that I wasn't around to keep  
It's all me,  
This time is the last time that I'll ever beg you to stay  
But your already on your way"**

He looked around the room, his life seemed pointless. Without Mitchie he had nothing. And he had what he always wanted.

Ever since he could remember, his only priorities were to be a father and name his child after his own father, Daniel, who had died when he was twelve and the other was to make music.

He should have told Mitchie that he was delighted, finally he was getting everything he wanted, he had the music career and the love of his life was having his baby, he knew that he shouldn't have been scared, but he was.

He knew that Mitchie had always wanted children, but not like this, he had promised that he would always be there for her. She had trusted him when no one else had, he had betrayed her trust. He had gone against his word, and he had felt horrible for it, but he knew that he couldn't let his guard down around her, especially when she spoke to him the way she did.

Though he knew he was to blame.

**"Can't make it alive on my own  
But if you have to go,  
Then please girl, just leave me alone  
'Cause I don't want to see  
You and me going our separate ways  
I'm begging you to stay  
If it isn't too late"**

He wanted her. Badly. He knew that he had blown his chances, she had his baby, their baby, growing inside of her, something so special that couldn't be thrown away.

He wanted to run and tell her how much he loved her, how much he wanted, no needed her. Life without her was unbearable. He would give up anything to be with her just one last time, one last kiss, one last hug, even one last fight, just to see her, to feel her touch on his skin, the touch he craved every night when he was alone in his bed.

How? he asked himself, could he possibly go back to her after the hurt he'd caused her. There were some kinds of hurt that he knew just couldn't be forgiven.

A simple 'I'm sorry' wouldn't do it, six bllion of them wouldn't be enough anymore, no matter how much he said it, it didn't seem to matter anymore, no matter what promises he made, he always seemed to break them. He understood why he couldn't be trusted.

As he sang out the last words he realised just how much she meant to him, six billion more sorry's wouldn't cut it, he knew he'd have to get her back one way or the other, Mitchie was his life, and she was carrying his son or daughter, something which he knew was more important than anything else.

He knew that she wouldn't let him back easily, even if at all. He knew he wouldn't have if that was him. He knew that he had been a jackass, he knew that he was scared, both of not having Mitchie in his life and the disappointment from his parents when they saw all the rumours in the magazines, which he was more afraid of, he didn't know.

**"I'm Sorry  
For breaking all the promises that I wasn't around to keep  
It's all me,  
This time is the last time that I'll ever beg you to stay  
But your already on your way"**

As he finished his song, Nate appeared with Jason once more, looking concerned for their cousin, he was always the loud one, the moody one of the band, though he was easily read.

Nate and Jason sat down, serious looks on both their faces, how did he explain to them? He had no idea.

"Dude what's wrong" Nate asked, looking at the serious expression

Shane shook his head "Nothing" he sighed, looking expressionlessly out the window as they zoomed along the highway to their next show

"Its Mitchie" Jason added in a knowing way

"How'd you know" he asked, tiredness showing on his face

"That song, it was kind of obvious who it was written about"

"How, i didn't mention a name" he added, still not turning to face them

"I know you love her" he sighed, looking at the small picture stuck on the guitar, it was the same one Mitchie had

"I don't" he answered, lying

"Then what's with the picture" he asked

Shane looked at his guitar, Mitchie looked so happy, her arms draped around him, looking like they'd be together forever.

"Just because i keep a picture doesn't mean i still love her" he said, putting up the barrier he was getting used to

"Shay, just admit it" Nate added, knowing that he was lying

"Fine" he said defeated "I still love her"

Jason and Nate looked relieved, even though Nate had warned against him, he knew at this stage, Shane would give up everything just to have her again, even for one more day. To call her girlfriend just once more.

"But that's not my problem" he answered looking at the pairs expression

"What" Nate asked, suddenly looking perplexed

"Well it's part of it" he started, looking at the two who were like women searching for gossip "Mitchie's pregnant"

The two looked shocked, they couldn't believe that Mitchie chearted on him.

"That cheating bitch" Jason and Nate said, not being able to comprehend what he was saying

He sighed and closed his eyes "The baby's mine"


	5. The Big Scoop

Bigger Than Us

Chapter 5: The Big Scoop

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A**/n: Sorry for the long wait but my irish teacher doesn't seem to care what else I have to do!! Just to clear a few things up Shane's father is dead, cuz I made a boo boo in the last one saying just his mom and then his parents. Also i have posted the picture that both Shane and Mitchie have in my profile!! Anyway thanks for all the reveiws that are so heart warming. This chapter is for you. Enjoy the story...on with the story**

Nate and Jason looked at him perplexed "But you can't be"

"Why can't i be" he asked

"Because you never slept with Mitchie" Nate added stating the obvious

"I did" he answered, looking at their shocked expressions

"What" they asked, both asking at the same time

"Do i need to repeat it" he asked, making them feel stupid

"So you really slept with Mitchie" Nate asked, disappointed

"Yes" he answered, tired

"What about our promise" he asked, angry

"I broke it, like I break every other promise" he answered, head in his hands

"What, why, I thought that this was the one promise that you were gonna keep" Nate answered, never feeling so disappointed

"Well i broke it" he answered, becoming sick of them "Can we move past that minor detail" he asked, wanting to get their advice on what he should do

"It's kinda how you got yourself into this mess" Jason answered, the most serious he had ever been "So no"

"What, how can you say it was just me" he asked, knowing full well that this would only be the start of it

"Because my friend" Nate started "We know it wasn't Mitchie's idea for you to sleep together"

"What" he asked, becoming enraged

How could his friends think that little of him, that he would entice somebody into bed, especially somebody he loved so deeply.

"C'mon,Mitchie's a sweet girl" he answered, trying to imply that it was Shane

"I know she is" he answered, thinking about what she was feeling right now

"Then if you know she is, you know you enticed her, you got a naive girl into bed" Nate said, slightly pissed off "So just admit it"

"She's not naiive" he said, sick of them putting him and Mitchie down

"Then how did she get you in to bed" Nate asked "I'm dying to hear this"

"Well if you must know it wasn't my idea" he answered, becoming angry at the fact that his friends and relatives thought so little of him

It was Nate's turn to look confused "What"

"If you must know" he began, searching for a way to tell them "It just kinda happened"

"What do you mean" Jason asked "You fell into her and then out of her several times"

Shane knew that Jason and Nate were pissed with him, he knew that they would be, but these were the only people in the world right now that could help him, even if they stated the obvious.

Shane began playing with the strings on his guitar, playing his and Mitchie's song without realising it

"We just never talked about it is all" he said, suddenly feeling calm "It was kind of a heat of the moment decision"

"Yeah, and your stupid moment got her pregnant" Nate answered, sardonically

"No it didn't" he answered, admiring the looks he caused on their faces

"So she did cheat" Jason said, matter of factly

"No she didn't" he answered, wishing Jason's attention span lasted longer than a fish's

"He means doofus, that they did it more than once" Nate answered, seeing Shane's frustration

"Thank you" Shane sighed

Nate smiled briefly. "So what are you gonna do"

Shane shook his head, "I have no idea".

**_With Mitchie The Next Day_**

Cameras flashed and clicked as Mitchie stepped into the large but packed conference room, how would she do this? She asked herself, she knew that she had to. She had to give the truth before the media made up bogus stories about her with all sorts and doing all sorts.

"Mitchie" Tess whispered behind her

Mitchie turned to her best friend and sighed "I have no choice"

Reaching the podium, lined with a large white table and several chairs, each with a reserved tag on it. Mitchie had invited her mom with her, and the rest of her management and pr who weren't too happy about the revelation.

Taking her seat, Mitchie looked around the packed room, just how was she going to do this. She was telling the world something that any other teenager in her position shouldn't have to do, she thought telling her mom was hard, now she had to tell the world because they felt it was their business.

Taking a deep breath she gave the nod to her Pr Zoey "Mitchie's now ready to speak"

There was a sudden hush around the room, they hadn't been told why she was calling this press conference, but they had been told to go.

"Hi everybody" she said nervously, confused glances were exchanged

"I'm sure you were wondering why you were called here" Mitchie asked "Well I'm gonna tell you"

"Today" a photographer shouted from the audience

Mitchie nodded "I'm pregnant" she closed her eyes, waiting for a reaction

Looking up again, flashes of camera's and questions were being fired from all directions.

Though she had expected this, she was somehow shocked at how many questions were being fired at her.

"One at a time please" Zoey asked, as she picked somebody from the audience " Yes you ma'am"

"Hi Mitchie, Sarah Bolger, National Enquirer, Can you shed any light on the father?" The woman was frantic, it was as if this was her first big scoop and she felt as if she was important

"I'm afraid I can't I'm very sorry" she said, trying to shake it off "Next question"

She knew it would come up at some time, she knew one of them would piece it together and come up with Shane as the father. Somehow the press always managed to do that, they always managed to know every little detail about what used to be her private life.

How could she deny it? He was the only one that she had been seen with, ever been photographed with. There had been no kiss and tell's and none of their 'sources' had come up with anything, so how could they not?

"Mitchie" a voice called "How are your parents taking it"

Mitchie looked at her mother, smiling she turned back to the press "Well I believe as well as expected, my mom's been very supportive, she's been my shining light in this I don't know what I would have done without her" She stopped and looked at Tess "Or my best friend who I wouldn't give up for the world"

"Charming" a middle aged man added sarcastically "But why can't you tell us about the father"

Mitchie looked at the man, she felt like jumping over the table at him. She wanted to ask him just who did he think he was, asking about the father, she had already told them that she didn't want to answer the question. Could he not drop it?

She was doing this to protect Shane. To protect him from something that he should have to go through with her. To something he should have faced up to. He had always wanted to be a father, now she had to deny it.

He knew how hard it was to grow up without a father, why was he denying his own child a father that could be there, because he was afraid? She didn't have that option, she had to face it.

"I already said that I didn't wish to answer that" Mitchie answered, feeling her cheeks heat

"You must be hiding something" the man but in again "One night stand perhaps"

"No, i just don't want to answer it" she said, through gritted teeth

"Can you please just change the question please" Zoey said, stepping in

"Why should i" the man asked

"Is there a relationship you're trying to hide" he asked, persistent for an answer

"No, can you please just drop it"

She honestly couldn't believe that this was happening. This was her nightmare, she had been up all night worrying.

Another voice stepped in, it was a man that she recognised, he was the man who had given her first interview with, he worked for seventeen magazine.

"Mitchie, has this got anything to do with your former love Shane Gray"

She couldn't believe it. He had been as sweet as apple pie the day he interviewed her. Now he was just looking for the big scoop. But she knew that's what they were all after. The Big Scoop.

"I'm afraid I can't answer that" she sighed, feeling like crying, she was tired and had heartburn that was making sick to her stomach

"Why can't you"

"I just can't" she sighed "Please"

Zoey looked over at her, she knew that the poor girl was tired. She knew that she shouldn't have to do this, but she did. But she knew that the questions that were being asked of her were just completely unfair.

"So it's something to do with Shane Gray"

Zoey had enough, "I'm sorry this press conference is over"

She held her hand over the mic "C'mon Mitchie"

Mitchie nodded grateful that Zoey was there, she wanted to go home and get away from it all for a while, until the magazines hit the stands then it would really kick off, and to be honest she hadn't the energy.

Mitchie walked through the crowds of people, bodyguard, pr, Tess and her mom all following suit. The reporters didn't stop, which she knew would happen, she felt like she was being harassed.

Finally getting outside to where her car was, Mitchie was grateful for the fresh air, for the lack of reporters and for the most part to get away from it all.

"Mitchie" came a familiar voice

She groaned as Zoey put up a defence. She knew the voice but couldn't put a face to it.

Turning around she got the shock of her life. Standing there, waiting for her.

"Shane" she gasped


	6. Her Touch, his kiss

Bigger Than Us

Chapter 6: Her touch, his kiss

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/n: Thanks for all the reviews!! up to nineteen, small for some of you but it was really amazing for me!! please keep reviewing and tell me what you think should happen. On with the sceal (story)

Shane looked at her, she was upset and she looked like she hadn't slept very well. He felt sorry for her, he had been up all night too, thinking about how he was going to do this. He still had virtually no idea what he was going to do.

Stepping out of the way of Zoey her pr, her bodyguard and her mom, Shane looked at her "Mitchie" he called again

"Shane, just drop it" she said, getting into her car

"Why can't we talk" he asked, afraid of getting past her bodyguard

"We've said all we needed to say" she answered, rolling up the window

"Shane" Zoey started "Please, she's tired and having your baby, some other time"

Shane looked at her, she seemed tired too, this couldn't have been good for her either, career wise. Zoey didn't do scandals, it was kind of her motto, she was the type of pr that Shane could never have. She was up until now virtually scandal free, she had LeAnn Rymes and Mandy Moore for clients, people who were scandal free.

"Zoey c'mon, you know we need to talk about this" Shane pleaded, really needing to see her again

"Look" she sighed, rubbing her temple "Come by her house later, just give her time to rest OK" she asked, seeing the desperation in his eyes

Shane nodded, defeated. He honestly couldn't believe that he had given up so easily. He couldn't believe that she had defended him, when he had been such an ass to her, she had faught, he saw her as he hid behind the hotel, he wanted to go up on stage and tell everybody that the baby was his, that she didn't need to hide it and that he didn't care what they thought of him because Mitchie's opinion of him was the only one that mattered.

He wasn't anywhere near home, he had flown all the way back to Ohio to see her, and she didn't want anything to do with him. He had no car since he always had a driver and he had no money, just a credit card. Looking around him, he decided that he should book himself into a hotel, not an unusual occurance for him

Finally finding a good hotel he went in. It was the same as all the other Radisson's he had stayed in, the same dank wallpaper and bland trimmings. Sure, it was a nice hotel, but nothing special. After signing several unwanted teenagers autographs he headed to the check in desk.

"Wow Mr Gray, welcome to the Radisson Hotel" the manager smiled, sucking up to him

"Thanks" he answered "Can I book a room" he asked, not really interested in the man's overly eager attitude

"Sure, we'll book you in the presidential suite, no extra cost" he said, taking the credit card from Shane

Nodding his thanks, he took the credit card and signed for the room.

The manager ordered the butler to bring Shane up to his room, even though he insisted that he could do it himself, he wasn't five, he didn't need directions. But, the manager still insisted. He didn't like the way they were treating him, Mitchie was never like that.

The elevator doors opened onto his suite, he thanked the butler and entered the room. It was nice, nothing like where he had brought Mitchie the time they had their first tour.

There were four rooms, a kitchen, sitting room and bathroom, all in your basic beige and wine colours, nothing special or grand about it, sure, it was big, but that's about as much as he liked about it. It lacked personality.

Lying down on the bed, he realised that he should take a nap before he visited Mitchie. He knew he would need it.

-**Later On**-

Shane stood outside the door, a house he had visited so many times before and he was as nervous as the first time he sang in front of anyone.

He knocked lightly on the door, half hoping that people wouldn't hear him, half hoping that he could go home and escape this. Get away from the scrutiny and the fear that this brought. But he knew that he had to be strong, he had to do this, for Mitchie, for his unborn child that she was carrying.

The door opened and the familiar face of Mitchie's father appeared at the front door. His friendly smile soon disappeared when he realised who it was.

"Get out of here" he spat, distaste for the young man in front of him

"Why should I" he asked, confused

"Because you've been nothing but trouble for our Mitchie since the second you came into her life, that's why"

Mr. Hewer began closing the door. "Please Mr Hewer" he asked, trying to stop him

"Go home Shane" he said, close to losing his cool

Shane could hear the faint voice of Mrs. Hewer coming closer to the door "Honey, who is it"

James Hewer closed the door "Nobody important honey"

Connie looked at her husband, she knew by his flushed his features that he was lying. Pushing past him, she opened the door. She found Shane, standing there, a perplexed expression on his face.

"Shane" Connie answered, looking at him, she never expected this

"Can I please see her" he asked, desperate, even though he knew he deserved this sort of treatment

"I don't know sweetie" she said, her voice softer and calm

"Please, I don't wanna cause a scene Mrs Hewer" he said, his voice sounding defeated

Looking at Shane she knew that he was telling the truth, this was a side she'd never seen to him. It was a new one. She was pleased to see it, she just hoped that Mitchie could too.

"Sure" she answered, at last

Shane thanked her, she was so forgiving, and he knew that he didn't deserve it. He knew Mitchie wouldn't be that easy.

"Why did you let him in" James asked, livid

"Because, our daughter is having his baby and I think he deserves to talk to her face to face"

James sighed, he hated that his wife was right. Though he still hadn't gotten over the fact that his little girl was pregnant. His only daughter, he hated being reminded of it. He hoped that she wouldn't forgive him, he wasn't even good enough for her, even if he was his unborn grandchild's father.

"She's in her room" he sighed, beaten

Walking back into the sitting room, Mrs Hewer gave him a smile, something which he hadn't seen from anybody in a while. It, in a strange way, gave him courage. He felt like he could do this

He knocked quietly on her door, hearing her coming to the door, made his heart jump in his chest, it was beating so loud he could hear it, something which he had only ever experienced once before, he didn't like being out of his comfort zone, only for someone he loved would he do this.

Mitchie opened the door, expecting to see her mom with a smiling face and one of her delicious cups of coco with mini marshmellows, that somehow seemed to make everything better, no matter what the situation

"Shane" she answered, shocked at his figure standing nervously at her door

"How did you get in" she asked, not inviting him into her room

"Your mom let me" he smiled "Can I come in" he asked, his knees feeling weak

"She did" she asked, her temper suddenly fading

Shane entered the room, sitting on her cushy bed "Yeah your dad shut the door in my face, your more like him than you know" he smiled, trying to clear the air

"Yeah I've been told that" she smiled, sitting on the bed next to him

Shane noticed her photo on her table, it was the same one he had on his guitar. Mitchie notcied him looking at it, a genuine look of emotion on his face.

"You kept this" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper

"Yeah, kinda stupid huh" she said, taking it off him and putting it on the bed

"No" he said, taking in her beauty

"Why are you here anyway" she asked, her expression suddenly changing, putting up her usual barrier

"We need to talk about this" he said, pointing at her stomach

"We said all we need to say Shane" she sighed "You made it pretty clear"

"Look I was afraid" he said, knowing that was a bad place to start

"And you didn't think I was" she said, standing up, facing him "I was the one who had to go in to that conference room, I'll be the one that'll put up with it all, and I'm the one who has to put everything on hold"

"You don't have to be the only one" he said, desperate to feel her close to him once more

"I don't?" she asked "Shane you're full of promises" she stopped "No you're just full of bullshit" she said, her anger bubbling to the surface once more

"I know I am, and I don't know how I can get you to believe me" he said, truly confused about how he could show her that he was serious this time round.

"You can't" she answered, sick and tired of all the drama

"But I have to, I made this child too" he answerd, feeling her heat

"Yeah, a night of passion doesn't entitle you to much" she said, sick of him, wishing he would just leave

She knew that she loved him, but she also knew that she couldn't trust him, and it annoyed her when he made all of these false promises that he would always be there for her, always love her. She knew that was all a lie. She couldn't trust him ever again. Ever.

"Yeah but my baby does" he said angrily

"Yeah and I gave you that choice yesterday and you blew it, walk away Shane, you're good at it" She sighed, her head aching

"I'm not walking away until I know that I can take responsibility for our child" he said, seeing her angry, made him want it more

"Its only your child by blood, you'll never know how to love it" she sighed, taking the picture and putting it back onto her table

"And i'd rather have no father than a part time father for my child" she said, looking at the desperation in his eyes, she knew she couldn't fall for it

"I don't want to be a part time father" he said, upset that she thought so little of him "I want to be there, i've had no father for nine years, I don't want that for my child"

"Why have you decided now, that you want to be a part of your childs life" she asked, angry that he thought that he could just jump back into her life

"Beacuse I wanna do the right thing for the people I love" he said, his heart racing in his chest

"What" she asked, stumped "You don't love me or my child"

Shane stood up to face her, "I do love our child, and of course I love you" he spat "I may be a jackass Mitchie, but i'd never lie about something like that"

"How could I ever believe you" she asked, him coming dangerously close to her.

He closed the gap between them, his heart racing "This is how" he said, huskily

Kissing her felt like an explosion, he felt like his body was on fire. Mitchie tried to pull away but she couldn't bring herself to it, this is what she had wanted for so long, no matter how much she tried to deny it. This was what she had craved, his touch, his kiss, him.

As their tongues intertwined both knew that this was what was right, no matter how much they tried to deny it, fight it. It was a kiss that ended all barriers between them, there was no more fighting, no more words were needed for what they felt right now.

Breaking the kiss, Shane looked up at her, his hands, brushing the side of her face. Looking directly into her eyes he whispered "Now tell me you feel nothing"

Mitchie shook her head, "I can't"

Shane smiled, emotions so intense he had never felt before, leaning in to kiss her once more, he spoke softly "I love you, I don't care if you believe me but you have to know"

Mitchie smiled "I believe you" she said, as she wiped the tears from her eyes

Kissing once more, they fell on the bed, doing what both of them had craved for so long.


	7. Real Love, Uncondtional Love

Bigger Than Us

Chapter 7: Real Love, Uncondtional Love

Disclaimer: I own nothing

An: Just wanna say thanks again for your reviews, very encouraging! Just to clear up a few things, yes i do realise that Mitchie's last name is Torres not Hewer i just forgot it at the time of writing!! oh yeah and this is still lillysarewhite i just decided to change my name so now you will see that i am joescookiecutterpopstar. Also if anybody wants to check out the trailer for this on YouTube, please do and comment on it if you can. My video is called: Bigger Than Us A Camp Rock Fanfiction. Anyway, hope you enjoy and keep reviewing. Well I suppose that's all i've to say on with the story...

Shane looked at the sleeping figure beside him, he couldn't believe his luck.

Last night he had made love to the girl he loved, the woman that was having his baby. The woman that he chose above all others. The woman that he had given himself to, her, and only her, he loved.

He brushed back the hair on her face and kissed her softly, he knew that he had to get back Connie and James would get suspicious, it had been quiet for a while, though they were having a baby together, there wasn't much more that they could do, intimacy wise.

Mitchie's eyes fluttered open, smiling at the figure that lay in front of her, the man she had given herself to, the man who's baby she was having.

"I love you" he whispered softly in her ear

Smiling she kissed him "I love you too"

Kissing her once more, he got out of the bed, gathering his discarded clothes. Mitchie looked at him confused.

"Where are you going" she asked,her naked body barely covered by the sheet

Shane wanted to jump back on her right then and there, but he knew he couldn't. He couldn't make it seem suspicious to her parents, they knew that they had slept together but they didn't need to know that they just had or are.

"I have to go" he said, nearly tripping up while putting his trousers back on

"Why" she asked, frowning at his sudden rush to leave

"I don't want your mom and dad to be suspicious" he smiled, putting his socks on "Your dad doesn't like me already, I don't wanna give him another reason not to like me"

She nodded, though slightly disappointed, she had wanted Shane to stay a while. She had her appointment for her ultrasound the next morning, and she wanted him to come, just so he knew that she still loved him.

"Look, I'm in the hotel Radisson" he smiled, jotting the number down

"Thanks" she smiled, taking the number.

"Maybe we can get together and talk properly tomorrow" he asked, hope in his chocolate brown eyes

"I can't" she sighed, hoping he'd ask why

"I have my first ultrasound" she smiled, desperate for him to go

"Ultrasound" his voice an octave or two above normal, due to the excitement

"Yeah, I'm gonna see our baby" she smiled, his expression was pricless

"You want to come" she asked casually, her heart racing

Running over, jumping on the bed and hugging her, he couldn't believe how dramatically his life had changed in the last few hours, he had gone from having no Mitchie and no baby to having them both. He never wanted to let her go, he couldn't afford to let her go, this meant too much to him. He wanted to be around for his child, his love and of course the love of his life, Mitchie.

"Ok" he said, smiling and hugging her

Mitchie laughed, it was the first time she had ever seen Shane Gray show heartfelt emotion about another person and really mean it. She hoped that this would be it from now on, they were meant to be, though she knew that she would always have to look out for him, he could never be fully trusted and she knew that.

Kissing her again, she felt the intensity grow between them "Ugh" Shane sighed "I really have to go"

"Why" she frowned "Its not fair" putting on a fake pout

Shane laughed, he loved it when she did that, it reminded him of the first time he truly saw her beauty, when he took her as a person and not just the paid help or goofy student at camp rock. It was the day that had changed him forever, it was the first time he had fallen fast and hard for anyone, it reminded him that he was only human and not just a big pop star, and he loved her so much that any opportunity he could spend with her, he could.

"Look, we'll see each other tomorrow" he sighed, kissing her hand and heading out the door

"Be here at three" she called after him

Mitchie walked down the stairs to watch him leave, she couldn't believe that he had nearly slipped away. She couldn't believe that she had been so stubborn. He was the guy for her.

As she watched Shane say goodbye to her mom and dad, she couldn't help but feel proud that she had a guy like Shane, a guy who when it came down to the tough parts, he was there for her. He was there for his unborn child.

Connie looked up at her daughter and gestured for her to come down the stairs "How'd it go" she asked eagerly

Mitchie simply smiled "Great"

"I kind of got that from Shane, I take it you guys worked it out" she asked, pulling her daughter into a hug

"Yeah, he wants to be a part of the baby's life" she paused and looked up at her mother "And mine"

Connie squeezed her daughter tight "That is so great honey" she smiled

"I bet you didn't make it easy" Connie smiled, remembering how temperamental her daughter could be

"Nope" she smiled "I'm not a pushover"

Connie stroked her daughters hair and kissed her head. "I'm happy for you"

Mitchie stepped away from her mother and looked at her, confusedly "You are?" she asked

"Yeah" she said, wondering why her daughter was confused

"You used to say _'Shane's nothing but trouble and he'll never be good enough for you'_" she said, taking a hold of her stomach "Yeah so what happened with that?"

Connie shrugged "I don't know, he just seems different, he came through for you"

"Yeah once" she sighed

"It still means a lot for a guy to be able to do that" she smiled, remembering James' reaction

He had started shouting and roaring, but by the end of it they were like teenagers again. Giggling and laughing.

Mitchie knew that her mom's instincts were usually right, she knew that Mitchie was going to be a girl when she was born , she knew that her daughter was pregnant before she did, she knew that Shane was bad news when she first started dating him, she knew that she could trust her mother's instincts as to whether Shane had changed. She trusted her mom, she just didn't know if she could trust him fully again.

"I know" she smiled "I just don't know if I can ever trust him fully again"

"It'll take time sweetie" she said, looking at her "but you will, in time, time is a great healer"

Mitchie nodded, yawning, she had had a long day and she hadn't realised how tired she was. She hadn't noticed that even though she had slept when she got back, she was still tired, according to what she had read on-line, she could expect that, being pregnant took a lot out of you.

Her mom noticed "C'mon mijha it's time for bed"

Mitchie frowned and looked at her watch "It's only nine thirty"

"Yes, but pregnancy, no matter what will take a lot out of you"

"And plus" she smiled "You've got your first ultrasound tomorrow"

"Yeah" she answered, her eyelids becoming heavy "Shane's coming"

Connie smiled "You see he is coming through for you"

"Yeah I know" she sighed.

The truth was she was nervous as heck because her mom had lost two children before being able to have Mitchie, she had always called her her miracle baby, and she knew that she couldn't take more emotional strain, she couldn't face the risk of losing a baby, the fact that her mother worried her a lot. She was afraid that they would find a defect of somesort.

"Honey" she smiled, sensing that she was nervous because of her past

"Look i know that you're worried because of my past" she said, reading her like a book

"I can't help it" she sighed, facing her mom

"It's natural, but please honey don't stress, just because it happened to me doesn't mean that it'll happen to you" she smiled

"Is there not more of a chance" she asked, searching her mom

"No sweetie" she said "And you're my miracle child, you've always been special"

Mitchie smiled, hearing that from her mom made her feel slightly better "Thanks"

"Well you can be thankful by heading to that bed" she smiled "I can't believe that I have to ask again"

Mitchie nodded and headed in the direction of her bedroom, she was both exited and nervous about the next day, but right now she was tired and just needed to rest after what had been a very eventful day.

**-THE NEXT DAY-**

Mitchie paced the room, waiting for Shane's arrival, she was worried that she'd let him back too easily, she was afraid that he was going to bail on her.

"He'll be here" Connie soothed

"We have to leave in ten minutes, he said he'd be here" she sighed, flipping her phone up and dialling his number

Hearing the phone ring and ring, she flipped the cover back down, she was anxious that he wasn't going to show up. How could she have been so silly? Even thinking about trusting him, why was she so stupid.

What did she do that? It was such a bad decision she told herself

Suddenly she heard the doorbell, Connie answered the door. Shane stood there in front of her, flowers in his hand. Connie smiled, she knew that her daughter had been doubting him, to be honest she had been to, Shane tended to be a bit of a flake, she was glad that her instinct yesterday was right, he had changed.

"Honey, you can stop having a heart-attack" she called, smiling and ushering Shane in

Shane looked confused "What" he asked

"She thought you weren't showing" Connie answered honestly

Mitchie appeared from the living room, her face glowing, "No I didn't" she smiled, reaching up and kissing him

Not realising that Connie was still there, Shane kissed her back. Both of them becoming so lost in each other, they barely heard Connie coughing in discomfort.

Mitchie pulled away, both of them blushing. "Hi Mrs Hewer" Shane answered, stifling a laugh

"Hi Shane" she smiled disapprovingly, shaking her head

Shane caught Mitchie eyeing the flowers "Oh these are for you" he smiled, holding them out for her

Mitchie took them gratefully. "They're beautiful thank you" she smiled, she couldn't believe that he remembered that Lilly's were her favourite flower, she had really underestimated him.

Looking at him standing there eagerly, she couldn't believe that she had doubted his arrival. Though she knew she had reason to. She was trying to move past it and start fresh for the sake of her happiness and their child.

"You guys ready" Connie asked as she took the flowers from Mitchie and put them in the vase beside her

"Yeah" she smiled "As I'll ever be" she said, taking his hand

Shane smiled, he still was unable to believe that he was going to see his baby, this was his baby that he made with her, the baby that was half his and half hers. Just a few short hours ago they had made sweet, tender love and he still couldn't wipe the smile on his face, these past few days had been the best in his life.

The journey with Connie to the hospital was relatively silent, with the occassional awkward 'yeah' and 'look at that'. Finally after what seemed like hours, they arrived at Utah General Hospital. Letting Mitchie out he tried to make sure that neither were recognised by the press, it was a private family moment and it definately didn't need to be shared with the whole world.

The security guard was hesitant but he let them park around the back seeing how desperate they were. Parking as close as they could to the hospital, they headed in.

As soon as they entered through the back doors, they were greeted by a student doctor, who seemed quite eager to be able to help Mitchie Hewer get to her ultrasound. Shane tried to keep his head down, luckily for him, he didn't think the poor guy had any idea who he or any of Connect 3 were.

He had nothing against people knowing, but he didn't want it to come out while he was going to see his child for the first time.

As they neared the Ultrasound room, Mitchie became more nervous, she was going to see her child, this was it, after this it would be really real, she knew that she had been pregnant for a few days but somehow it didn't feel real. Noticing that she seemed tense, Shane took her hand and lead her to the room.

Connie followed in after, sensing that it was a moment that both Shane and Mitchie needed alone, she left the room, assuring them that she would be ok.

Shane was grateful for this, this was something that was so personal to him and Mitchie and it was something that they needed to do alone Mitchie was glad that she had asked if she could have it done when nobody else was coming for at least an hour, she knew that it sounded diva-ish but she felt that ot had to be done.

"Ah Mitchie" the ultrasound technician greeted

"Hi" she smiled nervously

The ultrasound technician scanned Shane, wondering why her ex boyfriend was here. She would never have put two and two together that Shane could be the father after seeing their public break-up and his one value that he tended to preach an awful lot. But she knew that it wasn't her place to judge, she knew that she wasn't supposed to no matter what the situation.

"Hey you must be the father" she said as she held out her hand

Shane took it "Yeah that would be me" he smiled.

"Well if you both would come through" she asked, showing them into the room

The room was cold and sterile, the kind of room that you would expect to find in a hospital. The walls were painted a cold white and the floors were the same shade of white tiles, it would be easy Shane thought to himself to get lost in any hospital because the rooms always looked the same, you could be anywhere in the world and you'd never know where you were or what hospital you were in, they were always the same.

Shane never let go of Mitchie's hand all the way in. Both of them watched nervously as she began setting up the equipment. Shane didn't know what to do or how to react in this situation, sure he had seen it on movies, but he had no idea of what he should really do.

"Now Mitchie" she asked "If you could just go over there and change into this" she said, handing her a gown

Mitchie looked back at Shane who smiled nervously at her, she had no idea why she was making her wear a gown, she too, had only ever seen movies, so she didn't really know what to expect.

Shane sat down beside her on the chair, nervous as to how he was going to react. He knew that he had to be there for Mitchie, to support her throughout this. But as to what he should do in here he didn't know.

Coming back out, clothes in one hand, the other shaking with nerves, sitting back onto the bed

"Do you want me to do anything" he asked nervously, sounding like a ten year old

"No Mr Gray, you can just support Mitchie and enjoy seeing your child" she smiled at his innocence

Turning to Shane, Mitchie grabbed his hand, she didn't enjoy feeling this nervous. It wasn't like her,she was normally a confident girl who was able to handle every situation that she could think of, this however, was not one that she had ever thought of.

"Now Mitchie, seeing as we're still in the early stages of the pregnancy we are going to do a slightly different scan" she stopped and looked at the two confused faces before her.

She felt so sorry for them, despite doing something so grown up, they were still so innocent and unprepared for what lay ahead of them.

"It's called a vaginal scan" she said as she began lubing the vaginal transducer

"What" Mitchie asked, panicked

"Will it hurt" Shane asked concerned

The technician laughed "No dear, it's painless, it's just to get a clearer picture" she said as she placed Mitchie's feet into the stirrups that lay at the end of the bed

Shane looked in horror as she did this, he had never seen this before in movies, he hadn't expected this at all. Quickly she covered Mitchie's lower half with a sheet made from some form of cheap paper and allowed for Mitchie to adjust herself.

"This might feel a little cold" the technician said, looking at the anxious faces

Mitchie nodded and squeezed Shane's hand as tight as he could. This wasn't a big thing to most people, but for her, her mom's past wouldn't leave her alone. It made her edgy.

As the technician pushed the transducer inside of her, she gasped. A look of shock spread across her face. Shane didn't know what to do, it wasn't exactly a comfortable situation for him. He just held onto Mitchie's hand, trying to stop her stress.

"Now" she smiled looking at the screen "From what I can see there are no defects and your baby's heartbeat is strong"

Mitchie breathed a sigh of relief and loosened her grip on Shane's hand.

Shane looked at the screen, he could see a small continuous flash, it was the baby's heartbeat. He had never felt such an overwhelming surge of emotion before in his life, he was unable to speak, it was there, that was their child.

He whispered hoarsely to Mitchie "Th-That's our baby" he managed to choke out

Mitchie nodded, tears overcoming her. The baby was there, it's little heart was beating, she could see it moving and she couldn't help but cry.

Turning to Shane, they kissed tenderly, both of them feeling an overwhelming sense of emotion for their love and their child. They already loved it, it hadn't been born, but yet there was something so powerful about it, something neither one of them could figure out.

"Would you like to know your due date" she asked, the two of them pulling apart

"Yes" Mitchie smiled

"August 15th" she said, seeing the emotional couple

Both of them looking at each other "That's Shane's birthday" Mitchie pointed out

The technician told Mitchie to go change her clothes as she printed out a copy of the ultrasound.

Shane sat there in silence as she printed it out and handed it to him.

He had never felt this way before, the picture that she gave him provoked a strange emotion inside of him, it was something so special so pure, so innocent. Looking at Mitchie as she came out fully clothed, he figured out what it was, unconditional love.

Loving someone no matter what, loving someone so much that it didn't matter what they thought of you, you needed them, not wanted them. Did whatever they needed no matter what the cause. He knew what he felt was:

Real Love. Uncondtional Love.


	8. Disappointments and Forever Songs

Bigger Than Us

Chapter 8: Disappointments and Forever Songs

Disclaimer: I own nothing

"Are you sure, we can wait a while longer" she sighed, taking his hand

"No, I have to tell her" he said, nervously getting out of the car

"Not yet you don't" she said, equally as nervous about telling Shane's mom

"Yeah, we do" he answered, his mind and pulse racing

"OK" she sighed, placing her free hand over her stomach

No words were spoken between them as they walked up to the door. As he turned the key in the lock, Mitchie could hear her heart in her chest. This was it, she had to do it all over again, only this time she wasn't alone, she was glad in a way to be this nervous because it meant that he wasn't ashamed of her, he was doing what was right.

"Hi Mom" he called out

His mom came out from the kitchen, a plate clutched in her hand "Hey sweetie" she smiled, hugging him

"Mitchie" she smiled, she had always liked Mitchie, she thought that she was the best thing to happen to her son

"Hi Mrs Gray" she smiled, as the older woman embraced her in a hug

"How many times do I have to tell you Mitchie, It's Anne" she said, taking her in

She was so glad that she was back in his life, this was what he had needed, over the past three months he hadn't been the same since he split up with her, she really hoped that they were together, she hoped that's why they were here.

"So" Anne started "Why are you here Mitchie" she asked, eagerly

"Well" she said, taking Shane's hand once more "Shane and I have something to tell you"

Anne looked on in hope that she was going to hear what she wanted for so long. "OK" she answered, nervously

"I'm pregnant" Mitchie said, feeling a weight come off of her chest

"I know" Anne smiled "It's been in about every magazine since Thursday"

"Oh" Mitchie said, her face falling

Shane looked at his mother, how she hadn't put two and two together and discovered that her son was the father, he would never know. Maybe, he thought to himself that, she thought that this was the one thing that he would follow through, the one belief that made her proud of him, the one thing that she could always be proud of in her son.

"Mom" he asked, suddenly letting go of Mitchie's hand

"Yeah" she asked, confused

"I'm the father" he said, twiddling with the ring that once held such a high belief for him

"No" she smiled "No" she said again, shaking her head "You're lying to me"

"Mom I'm not lying" he sighed, slipping the ring off his finger

"No" she said, close to tears "You promised me, you told me that this was the one promise that you would keep"

"I'm sorry mom" he said simply

His mom was in tears now, she wanted to tell him how disappointed in him she was, she wanted to tell him to get out. Somehow though, she couldn't. This was her son, telling her something that she hadn't or didn't want to hear until he was married, this was something that she though she could breathe easy about, something she could say that she didn't have to worry about.

"Mom" he said, crying

"Don't Shane" she said, not able to look at her son

"I'm so sorry, but I'm having this baby with Mitchie" tears now freely flowing, he hadn't felt like this since he had left Mitchie

"I don't know what to say" she said, as she looked up at them both "I thought you were different about this" she repeated, still shocked

"I was" he sighed, tears still flowing "But I fell in love mom"

Anne scoffed, he was twenty-one, he didn't know what it was like to fall in love, he didn't know what it took to raise a child, he didn't know how much a single life, can change so many. He had no idea. None. Whatsoever.

"You don't know what love is" she said, her disappointment turning to anger

"I don't" he asked, his voice raising "How can you tell me what I do and do not feel"

"I know what real love is" she said, sardonically " And this is not real love, it's puppy love"

Shane was enraged, his nerves, tears and fear of disappointment were completley gone. He was now angry at the only other woman in his life that he loved.

"How can you say that" he demanded, he couldn't believe that his mother could be this misunderstood about real love

"So the fact that I love her isn't real enough for you" he asked, offended that she was saying he was incapible of loving another person

"Shane, please, you don't know what real love is" she said, sighing "You don't know what it takes to raise a child and be with the same person day in day out, that's real love"

"It's hard mom" he reasoned "I get that, but I love Mitchie, and I love this child, I don't care what it takes to be with her and this child, I'll do it" he replied, grabbing Mitchie's hand once more

"You have no idea until you experience it" she sighed, rubbing her forehead

Shane entered the kitchen and sat down, he needed to, all of this stress from his mother, he honestly felt sorry for Mitchie, how she did this. How brave she was, he couldn't believe it, he hadn't realised until now, what she went through both for him and for the baby. Not once was she selfish and run away because she was afraid, she was brave and he knew he had to be strong for her too, no matter how hard it was.

Mitchie and Anne followed suit, Anne hadn't realised how quiet Mitchie had been, she was obviously afraid too. She had always thought of Mitchie as a confident and self controlled girl. Even when she saw her in the article of "_national enquirer"_ she wasn't mad, she was actually quite the opposite, she was proud, the fact that she could stand up for herself and the fact that she was taking full responsibility for it. She wasn't angry at her, yet she was angry at her son for getting her that way.

She didn't know why. She just thought that she had something to be proud of this time with him.

Calming down slightly she took a seat accross from her son, looking at his tear stained and tired eyes, she realised that he was truly sorry. She knew that this time when he said it repeatedly, he really meant it. How could she stay mad at him, she asked herself, how could she deny her own son, just for a mistake he had made, a mistake that he had made with a girl that was like a second child to her. In the years that she had known her, she had been nothing but good for Shane, she had made him a better person, if this had happened with another girl, she knew that he wouldn't be like this. Mitchie had changed him. She was the one that tamed him, and she was the one that was having his baby.

She knew that she had every reason to be mad, but somehow it all had somehow faded away, she knew that she was still disappointed in him and that she still held some anger, but there was nothing much she could do about it. And, she told herself, she would rather have her son and him do this, than for him to do this alone.

After what seemed like an hour silence, Mitchie finally spoke up

"Anna" she smiled, "I know that you're really disappointed in Shane, but he's been nothing but great to me, a true gentleman" she stopped, watching a smile form on Mrs. Gray's slim lips

"You have nothing to be disappointed about"

Anna looked at her, smiling, she somehow knew that she could believe Mitchie. She knew that Mitchie would never lie. In a way she was proud, she was proud of the fact that her son had taken responsibility for his actions. He was growing up, he was becoming a responsible adult, it would take a while, but she knew that she would get over the shock of her son betraying his only promise. He had done so much more that she could be proud of, he was taking responsibility and he was becoming an adult, what more could she ask.

Anna nodded, "Mitchie you're right" she sighed, taking her hand

Mitchie looked slightly shocked "I am"

"Yes, I have nothing to be disappointed about, my son has become so much more than what I ever could have imagined"

It was Shane's turn to be shocked "I have"

"Yes" she said again "You've become a man"

Shane smiled as his mother calmed down, he was surprised at her turnaround, he had expected it to go on for days, weeks even.

"Thanks mom" he said, getting up from the table, hugging her

"You know it'll take a while for me to be fully able to accept this" she said, letting them know that she wasn't completly supportive of the whole plan

Shane nodded "Yeah, I thought that"

"Thanks Anne" Mitchie smiled "You have been so great"

"I could have reacted better" she answered

"No, I completley understand your reaction" she sighed, getting up and going beside Shane, once more taking each other's hands"This is your son, you only want what's right"

Shane looked at his watch, it was nearing nine-thirty pm and he knew that they should be getting back soon, the hotel staff would have made all the arrangements by now he thought to himself. Yet he knew that he couldn't leave his mother just after giving her the news that he was having a baby. How could he leave without seeming rude, he had no idea.

"Mom" he asked, clearing his throat "We have to be going, I have a press conference in the morning" he sighed

"I understand" she said disappointed, but she knew that he wasn't going by choice

Mitchie gave Anne one last hug before they left. Shane had never felt so bad. His mom had been so great and then he left, just like that, but he needed a break, he needed to just be with Mitchie until he had to go and face the world again and tell them something that he shouldn't have to tell them, not because it shouldn't have happened but because it really was none of their business. It was the side of fame that he was getting sick of.

As they got into the car, their driver, Dave gave them a sympathetic look, he had been with Shane since the beginning of his fame, and he had always held a special place in his heart for Mitchie, she was the one person that could make a normally annoying Shane into the nicest person you could meet.

As the car took off, Mitchie wondered where they were going. They had bypassed her house and were heading into the middle of the city, near the place where she had met Shane again after so long

"Where are we" she asked, nervous

"Wait and see" he smiled, deviously

"Aww" she smiled, wanting to know

"Just a little bit longer" he smiled, as she leaned on his shoulder

"Ok" she pouted as they pulled up outside the fancy hotel

As the driver let them out of the car, she was surprised to see that she was at the "Radisson Hotel", why she was here, she didn't know

"Have fun" the driver smiled as they said their goodnights

Looking around her as they entered, she wondered why she was in this bland, yet very fancy hotel

"Why are we here" she asked, confused as they headed into the elevator

"You'll see" he said, wishing he could just rip off her clothes then and there

As they entered the room, Mitchie got the shock of her life as she saw what he had done for her. The room was filled with small yet bright candles, rose petals lead the way to the bedroom, and a bottle of the best non-alcoholic champagne that money could get was chilling in an ice bucket.

Entering the bedroom, she saw that he had white lillies in vases by the bed, everything was perfect. She felt so special. But she had no idea why he did it. Looking into his eyes, she searched but found no answer

"Shane" she asked "Why did you do this"

"I fell in love, this day three years ago"

She couldn't believe that he had remembered, she had thought that everything that wasn't purely about him, he forgot. This really was the best present he had given her, the fact that he had remembered was more than she had ever wanted.

No more words were needed between them.

As he placed his arms around her, he had never felt such love before. Leaning in to kiss her, he was more nervous than he had ever been in his life. He didn't know why. Maybe because it was real, this was it for him, he had found his beloved.

Kissing tenderly, they both fell comfortably onto the bed.

Shane wanted to make this special for her, he wanted to show her that he was here forever. Nobody else, but her.

A moan escaped her red lips as she felt the pressing of his erection through his jeans, making soft echoing sounds as he wooed her with his tongue, until they were both left breathing raggedly, both completly lost in each other and their moment

Tearing his mouth from hers, he ran his hand down Mitchie's soft, smooth cheek as he faught to breathe in the presence of his overwhelming love for her. With an overwhelming desire, his heart raced as he reached down her pants, stroking and caressing the softness that made her moan. Mitchie groaned and wrapped her arms around his, trying to be as close as possible to him. Removing her clothes quickly, he gazed in awe at the beauty that lay before him

"Ugh Shane" Mitchie moaned as his hands moved up her slightly swollen her stomach to stroke her bare breasts, feeling a sensation she never knew she could feel

Mitchie felt her knees tremble as a tingling sensation between her thighs. As she dug her nails into his back, he began licking her tautened nipples, sending waves of pleasure that she never knew she could feel throughout her body. His mouth found its way back to hers, his hands cupping her delicate face, he kissed her more tenderly than he ever had before

Reaching out blindly, she grabbed his t-shirt and began slipping it over his head, until it revealed the body she had been waiting to see since the last time she had made love to him. Moaning she tugged the jeans from his amazing physique. His body was amazing, all the workouts he had done to keep fit for the public eye had paid off, it was toned and tanned, and muscular. She needed to feel him, her body craved him, her mind craved him.

Groaning as bare skin met bare skin they both groaned out in unbearable pleasure , nothing they had ever experienced had felt like thus.

Desperate to touch him and make him feel how she did, she moved her hands slowly down to the aching member between his legs, stroking it gently, he began panting heavily, the pleasure she was causing, not only by massaging his smooth, hard member but by the feeling of her soft, sensual body underneath him, this was the most pleasure he had ever felt. He was delerious.

Gently he kissed her once more before entering her, slowly but surely, taking in every gasp and moan and converting it to memory forever more. He never knew that he could feel like this. This was something mind blowing, something that was out of this world

Mitchie could feel her climax building inside of her, her body shaking, her heart pounding and her cheeks flushed. Shane was taking her over the edge, kissing her, making love to her, crying out, her whole body in ecstacy as she came with long, low moans. Shane knew that he was close, hearing her coming for him, just sent him over the edge. He came, crying out in the ecstacy, that too, filled his body, he was unable to speak, words had failed him.

As they lay there, silently, they fell asleep in each others arms, not knowing or caring what tomorrow held. Only caring that tonight they had each other.

A few hours later, Shane awoke, the love of his life asleep in his arms, remembering the events of earlier, he smiled, knowing that this night, somehow had changed their lives.

As he looked around the room, he looked at his guitar, unable to get asleep , he got out of bed and picked it up. Strumming a few quiet cords, he began to feel a song from inside himself, a song that he thought he would never be able to write

**"I love you  
And I loved you all along  
And I miss you  
We've been far away for far too long"**

Little did he know that Mitchie was listening to him the whole time. Kissing, his cheek he smiled back at her. Realising something he actually knew all along, he kissed her and smiled

"Marry me"


	9. In A Heartbeat

Bigger Than Us

Chapter 9: In A Heartbeat

Disclaimer: I own nothing (duh I don't have Joe!)

An: So just wanted to say thanks so much for all the kind words!! Love you people! Keep it up (the reviews!!) You make me smile...anyway on with the story..

"What" she stuttered, unable to comprehend what he had just asked

"You heard me" he said, turning to her

"I love you, I don't think I could go another day, without knowing for sure that I'm yours and you're mine forever"

He looked into her dark brown eyes and he knew that they were the only eyes he wanted to see first thing every morning,her smile was the smile he wanted to see when he'd had a bad day, her touch was the one he needed to feel, every second of every day, her kiss was the only one he ever wanted and her child was the only one he wanted to father.

"I'm only eighteen" she sighed, taking his hands

"I know that we're young, but this is real" he smiled, his heart beating at what seemed like two million miles per minute

"It doesn't mean that we need to get married" she said, smiling at his sweet naivety

Shane lowered his head, he couldn't believe that she was turning him down, he loved her more than anything in the world. She was having his child, she was his love, his life, his everything. The marriage proposal wasn't just a quick fix solution to a huge problem, it was a sign that he'd love her forever, a sign that she wasn't just some fling that he wanted every now and then. He didn't need that, what he needed was her. He didn't want to be another Ross and Rachel, he didn't need it.

"I love you" she smiled, taking his hands

"I love you too, that's why I want to marry you, I can't imagine my life without you"

"Look" she smiled "This is all just too sudden for me, with the baby, you coming back into my life"

"So" he said, his heart falling "You're saying no"

"No" she said, her hand grazing his rough cheek "I'm saying that I need time to think about it"

Shane nodded, she wasn't saying no, that had to be something, however he knew what she was saying was true, it was very sudden, but he knew it was right, he couldn't believe that she didn't either.

He was hurt that she didn't feel the same, he was upset that she couldn't see herself with him forever, having babies together, the way he could. He knew that it should have been his turn to freak out, not hers.

"Fine" he sighed, putting down his guitar and getting off the bed

"Where are you going" she asked, worried that he was angry at her

"For a shower" he sighed, taking a towel and heading into the bathroom

"Ugh" Mitchie sighed to herself, he had just done the one thing that nobody ever suspected

He had been so romantic and she had let him down, he wanted to show her how much he loved her, he needed to let her know, but she wouldn't let him. How stupid was that? she asked herself, it was the most romantic night of her life and she had gone and spoiled the mood.

But she knew that she was right in a way, they had only barely gotten back together and he was asking her this, what's to say that this wasn't for publicity stunt or to get the public back on his side after he announced later today that he had broken his promise, the one that all the mom's and dad's looked up to, the one that had made so many teenage girls follow his example. Had made gentlemen out of players and made people respect him. She had a feeling that it had something to do with that, and until he could prove otherwise she wasn't going to say anything negative or otherwise.

Sitting there, she decided that she should get dressed, but she knew that she only had one outfit, an outfit that wasn't great for wearing to a press conference, another annoyance of fame, the fact that you couldn't be seen in the same outfit more than once, even though she had broken the rule before, she had never broken it two days in a row. How was she supposed to go out with no clothes. She had no idea.

"Shane" she called, as she heard the shower stop

"Yeah" he answered, wrapping the towel around his waist

"Do we have time to go back to mine" she asked, sitting there in nothing but a pair of lacy underwear

"I'm afraid not my love" he answered, kissing her cheek tenderly

"What" she asked "I have no clothes" she said, looking at his casual exterior

"Yeah you do" he smiled as he pointed to the wardrobe

"I do not" she answered, crossing her arms

"You do" he smiled, opening the wardrobe door

"Wow" she gasped as he opened the closet door.

There were all sorts of clothes, he had bought he an entire pregnancy wardrobe, all designer and all custom made to what she liked, it had taken hima while to find a designer who would do it at such short notice but he knew that it was worth it, just to see the look on her face.

Jumping up and smiling, her breasts bouncing freely as she did

"I love it" she said, wrapping her arms around his bare skin her boobs against his chest, causing a storm of butterflies in his stomach.

"I'm glad" he smiled, kissing her, never wanting to let go

"Now all you have to do is hurry up and change" he smiled, forcing her free from him

"Don't worry about that" she smiled, choosing a flowing top and three quarter lengths

Shane smiled, she had never looked so beautiful as what she did now, he thought that her slightly swollen stomach was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen, her smile at her new wardrobe was something that had made all the trouble he had gone to, worthwhile. Simple things were all he needed now. She had made him happier than any other man on the planet, he was sure of it.

As they made their way down to breakfast people began staring, they were shocked to see the two together. Mitchie had gotten some funny looks off girls who looked like they should be in the playboy mansion, she had no idea that this many girls liked him, even ones years older than him.

Though she knew that she had nothing to worry about, he had just asked her to marry him, he would never touch any of them.

Eating their breakfast, they talked about nothing in particular, both of them nervous about the press conference that they were heading to. The conference that Shane hoped to proved to Mitchie that he was worth marrying. He needed to prove to her that he had changed, he was no longer the asshole that he used to be, he wasn't the prima donna that the press loved to hate. He was different, he was a changed person, he wanted the family, the picket fence, the soccer in the mornings and the school runs, he wanted it all.

"You sure about this" Mitchie asked as she held onto his hand tight

"Yea" he nodded, nervously

This was it, there was no going back, this was what it took for him to become a better person. It was real for him, he needed this, he needed now to prove to Mitchie that he was hers forever.

As he stepped up onto the podium, he wondered why the media hadn't already put two and two together and come up with him as the father. He wondered if they would believe them, what he did know however, is that they would have a field day, they would have plenty of stories, that they would twist and make millions on in their magazines and newspapers.

Clearing his throat, he wondered just how Mitchie had done this alone, he knew that she had her mom and Tess but she didn't have him, the guy who was too afraid.

He realised just how brave she was for doing this, he hadn't thought it until he had seen her in there, taking a lashing from the one reporter that both he and she had thought was different.

"Hi everybody" he smiled, the crowded room immediatley hushed and turned to look at him

"Now as you know Mitchie Hewer is pregnant" he said, pausing to look at the crowd

Mitchie stood behind the scenes watching him, she wanted to go out there, but he had told her that he wanted to do this by himself. He wanted to show her that he could do this, he could be responsible for this, without her.

"Yeah buddy we know" one of the photographers shouted

Shane ignored the man "Mitchie told you guys that she didn't want the father to be named" he sighed, his heart thumping

"Are you just here to tell us what we already know" he asked, aggravated

"No" he sighed, holding his temper in "I'm here to tell you that the father is me"

Cameras flashed and reporters went wild as they scribbled down the new information. They had no idea that Shane was the father, they knew that this would see big, this would be the money maker of the year, they couldn't believe that they hadn't presumed that he was the father. Even though Mitchie was only ever seen out with one of two guys Shane or her friend Nate, it wasn't that hard.

"Are you sure" a reporter shouted out from the back

"Well" Shane started, sarcastically "Seeing as I've had sex with her and she's having my baby I would presume so Yes"

"Shane" a number of voices roared from throughout the venue

"Yes" he asked , pointing to a small middle aged man in the corner "You"

"Ehm, Shane, You've always preached about waiting till marriage can you let us know why you've decided to become a hypocrite"

"I fell in love" he answered simply, a few more flashes going off

"But you once told people that love waits, in fact I thought that's what your ring said" he answered, trying to stick Shane in it

Mitchie listened from behind the curtains, how could they be so mean to him? she asked herself. Then she remembered how mean they had been to her and realised that they didn't care about the ripple effects, the people it hurt, the lives it ruined, all, she realised, long ago, was that they were only out to sell their magazine.

"It did" he sighed, trying to figure out how to answer the question, without killing him "But I found the one, she's the only one for me and I'm gonna be there for her

The reporter shook his head, he needed something more to go on, something that would give him an edge over all the others "So what you're saying is that sex just can't wait"

Shane sighed,he was becoming sick of the questions that they were asking, these were people who were good at twisting peoples words, so no matter what he said, he knew that tomorrow it would be completely changed over a word he had said. It was just the way it worked. Nothing ever changed with these people.

"It can" he sighed "It's just that i made a decision, i needed to show Mitchie just how much I loved her"

"So what you're saying is, it's OK to sleep with someone because its the only way of showing her you love her"

Shane was sick of it, how were they getting that out of what he had said, he was sick of them twisting it, but he knew that he had to continue. He needed to do this for Mitchie, he needed to show her that he could come through for her,even if it meant telling them something that they had no business in knowing.

"I'm not saying that" he answered, becoming fed up

"Then just what are you saying" another young reporter asked

"I'm saying that I made a snap decision, I'm saying that I made a mistake, I'm saying that I fell in love" he sighed, his voice becoming louder on each one

"Would you do it again" the reporter asked, looking at him, not as a person, but as a juicy story

"In a heartbeat" he smiled, for what seemed like the first time in a day

The reporters hushed once more, he didn't seem to care what type of question they threw at him, he always seemed to come back with something. The fact that he didn't regret anything would make a good story, but they needed something more than that, they needed something else.

"So what's the message to all the little kids who've followed in your example" a reporter, whom he recognised,asked

"They've followed my example" he gave a nervous laugh "Well that's a little silly"

"But" he sighed "My only advice is that whatever your heart tells you, is most likely right" he stopped, looking around the swarms of people who were there to hear him, to hear what he had to say, to nosey in on his life

"And don't make a decision that you think you won't keep, even if everybody else is doing it, doesn't mean you have to" he sighed, that was it, he didn't need to say anymore. They had heard enough, he wasn't going to give them anymore to go on.

Mitchie stood behind the scenes, she had never been more proud of Shane or anybody else for that matter. He had done this for her, he had stood up to them, for her. She couldn't help but think how great he had been with them, he hadn't lost his temper once or given any of his Shane antics that usually got the press going crazy. He stood up there like a man. Like a responsible adult.

He took the hit without hitting back. He allowed her to see him, the way she needed to. It wasn't acting, it was real, he had changed. She knew what she had to do.

"Thank you guys for coming, but I really have to be going"

As the press left reluctantly, he stood there in what now seemed like a huge, empty room, sighing he got down from the podium, he found Mitchie standing there, the only other person in the room

"I'll marry you"


	10. Wrong Kind Of Pleasure

Bigger Than Us

Chapter 10: Wrong Kind of Pleasure

Disclaimer: I own nothing

An: Hey all sorry took so long but i was really busy, those of you in 6th year in Ireland or anywhere will know that it takes some time out of your schedule!! like just the other day I was handed this huge thing called a 'triail' some play in irish that's like 20 pages long and we have to learn it off!! anyway I think that's it for now on with the story..

Here he was, alone, the woman he had agreed to marry was in New Mexico, he was here, on tour, he missed her more than ever. The press were on is case, he was relieved that they were kind, however, there were one or two that couldn't just drop it, the ones that had given him a bad name, the ones that he didn't like. They were mainly just trying to make money.

How was he supposed to cope, he asked himself, this woman was the woman that was having his child, he wanted to be near her, feeling her, making love to her, everything that he wanted, he had to do this, he had to perform for the good of his career which at the moment needed some help

The bus was empty, they were about to start their concert in an half an hour, they hadn't had much time, seeing as Shane had been with Mitchie the past few days.

"Dude" Jason said, his clothes messy

"Yeah" he asked, looking at Jason

"Concert!" he answered

They headed into the venue, Shane couldn't help but wonder how many tens of hundred thousands of girls had come to this venue, who had gotten them from spending their pocket money, their other jobs and maybe even were given them, one way or the other, these people had paid to see him and his best friends and cousins.

"Wow" Nate commented "They sound wild"

"Yeah" Shane answered, putting an extremely fitted yellow-gold jacket on

"You don't seem that pumped" he answered, looking at his friend and cous

"I am, just I'm controlling it" he smiled, taking the mic

"You ready" he asked, looking at the other two

Shane and Jason nodded, this was going to have to be good

Shane couldn't help but feel a buzz around him, this was a huge gig, this was a gig to end all gigs, this was the gig that he was dedicating to Mitchie. The girl, no woman who had tamed the wild Shane.

Nate walked out, the crowd screaming and waving posters for them, it was a bit unreal, he thought that it would be second nature by now, but it was huge, his heartbeat sped up and his hands were shaky.

"Hello NYC" he called out, picking up his mic

The crowd roared and cheered, Shane couldn't help but be a little exited, this was their dream, they were living their dream. They were perfoming in the place that they loved, this was a place so close to his heart, the place he and Mitchie first hooked up and said their feelings for each other.

How could he not love it, he was a little hesitant but however this was what he did best, apart from cause the press to become very wealthy with his stories.

He knew that the crowd were here to hear them, they had paid their pocket money in to hear them sing, it seemed to get to him, he didn't know why.

"Well you all look like you dressed up for the occassion" Shane smiled, his voice booming into the crowd

The crowd cheered, a couple of 'i love you Shane's' coming from the audience

"Now, I know that you know that I'm dating Mitchie" he said, searching for the boo's that were immanent "And I want to dedicate this concert to her, the girl that tamed me"

He smiled as the crowd roared and cheered for him,

"Now lets kick this concert into overdrive"

As he was handed his guitar, they knew the perfect song, it was almost like it just came to them

"I'm hot, You're cold, You Go Around Like You Know..."

**-After The Concert-**

"Wow man" Nate smiled "You were amazing out there"

"We all were" he smiled, pulling him into a guy hug

"Yeah, I think that we all deserve a night on the town" Jason smiled, being the oldest of the group had its perks for Nate, he could get them in anywhere

"You game family guy" Nate asked Shane

"Yup" Shane smiled as he changed into a pair of skinny jeans

As they got into the car, they all knew where they should go, the most secluded club in the city, club esteban, hardly anybody ever went to it, it was the club that promised them freedom to do as they wished, to do silly dances, to drink a beer without being front page news, and also to just relax without every single teenage girl looking for her fame pretending to like them, Nate had fallen into that trap before, he was lucky that Jason wasn't out of it or he would have done something he regretted.

They arrived at the club, it was as they wished, it was empty, prettu secluded, Jason had no idea how they stayed open.

"Three beers please" Jason asked as they entered the club

"Right away sir" the bartender answered, picking up three bottles

"12.95" he said shortly

"Now I know" he smiled, handing over the money, unable to believe the price that the beer had become

As they took their seats, each of them realised that there was only one other person in the bar, a young looking girl who was alone.

She looked over at the group.

She knew who they were, she had heard Shane's latest scandal and she knew that if she got him drunk enough, she too could have her fifteen minutes, it was what she needed, she had dropped out of college to become a singer, she hadn't been successful yet, she knew though that it would be hard, she had been at a meet and greet before with him, he had used the cheesiest line with her, she knew though that she would have to bare it so she could get her name out there.

She hopped down off the stool and headed over to them "Hey" she smiled

"Hi" Shane nodded, his eyes instantly meeting hers

Nate shook his head as he took a sip of his beer "Faker" he mumbled to Jason who nodded in agreement

"I'm Jacey" she smiled, extending her hand

"Shane" he smiled taking it

"I know" she smiled

Nate and Jason contined to shake their heads in agreement, she was one of those girls, like most of them, looking for fame through getting with a connect three member

"Would you like to dance" she asked as he took a gulp of beer

"Sure" he smiled getting up

Jason and Nate looked at him "Shane don't" they pleaded

Shane shook his head "It's a dance, I'm sober, i've only had one beer"

Nate and Jason knew that when Shane wanted to do something, he was rarely ever stopped. He wouldn't listen to anybody, even though they were normally right with what they said.

Shane couldn't help but notice how attractive she was, her blond hair cascading down her back, her brown eyes searching his. He knew that she was a faker but he couldn't help but be drawn to her, she was pulling him in like a moth to a light

"So would you like another beer" Shane nodded silently as his cousins watched in disapproval

As she went up to the bar, Shane watched her walk away, he hadn't seen an ass like hers since Mitchie, he knew that all these feelings were wrong, he had just made up with Mitchie, he had no idea why he was doing something which could possibly destroy them forever. He loved her, why he did this, fully aware of his actions? He didn't know.

She came back, a bottle of miller in her hand for him, a bottle for herself.

"Thanks" he said, taking a swig of the beer

"No problem" she smiled, shaking her hips slightly to the beat that was playing

Shane looked, his eyes wide, her body moving like that made him want her so much, she was making him lose control, she was making him feel things that he knew he shouldn't be feeling.

His mouth was dry, his hands were clammy, his voice croaking "You're wow" was all he managed to say

She smiled shyly, continuing to sway her slim body, coming closer to his. Shane closed his eyes, he knew that he shouldn't be feeling like this, she was something that he shouldn't be getting turned on by, he had no excuse, he wasn't drunk he had no excuse.

Taking a huge gulp of his beer, he watched as the music took over her body, the alcohol he had consumed he knew was not enough to make him feel this way. Finishing his beer quickly, he passed his cousins who didn't need to tell him and he headed straight to the bar, he needed another beer and quick.

Feeling the effects of his third bottle of alcohol, he began to loosen up, Jacey and he were the only two on the dance-floor, the bar was still pretty empty, Shane began to enjoy the sensation of the alcohol inside of him.

Jacey continued to dance to the music, turning Shane on more and more. She knew that he was knocking back the beer pretty quickly, she knew that she made him nervous and she liked having that power, it gave her something that she could work with.

She didn't like though that he was avoiding touching her, she wanted him to feel her body, to get turned on by her body, to make him even more nervous than what he was, ultimately she wanted to make him squirm.

Moving closer to him, she grabbed his hips, listening to his gasps as he tried not to get turned on.

Jason and Nate could no longer see him, they knew her type, she knew that the band would watch his back, so she had to get him out of the way of the band. Nate was quite worried that she was putting the moves on him, because Shane with alcohol was even more uncontrollable than he was without, he was always weak when it came to alcohol, he couldn't hold it well, four or five bottles of Miller or Heineken and he was out of it, no longer able to control his actions.

"Should we try to get him" Nate asked as Jason peered around the seemingly empty room for his cousin

"He's not that stupid anymore" Jason answered

Nate sighed "I don't think he's changed when he has alcohol in him"

Jason laughed "He'll be fine, he's not a baby"

Nate shook his head, he had a feeling that Shane was getting in over his head, Jason however didn't seem to mind, he thought.

Shane by this stage was no longer aware of his actions, he had consumed well over what he was ever used to, he had had seven bottles of miller and the one that his friend and cousin Jason had bought for him.

He was letting her grind up against him, closing his eyes every time her body rubbed against his groin, he had no idea of his surroundings anymore, he was only aware of this sexy girl rubbing against him, making him feel aroused in every sense of the word, he needed to feel her against him, he needed her touch, he needed her kiss.

Turning her around to face him, she continued to grind her body against his "Kiss me" he said, his voice ragged and demanding

Kissing him feverishly she knew that this was it, she was going to sell this story, she was going to sleep with Shane Gray and she was going to get her dream by any means necessary.

"Over here" she choked out as she pushed him against the wall

Shane had no time to think as she pushed him against the back wall, pulling down his jeans with urgency "Condom" he managed to splutter out

"Pill" she smiled as he kissed down her neck

As he entered her, she gasped, she had never done this before, the feeling of him inside of her was a mixture of pleasure and pain as she threw her legs around him, succumbing to this wrong pleasure.


	11. Remembering and Wishing To Forget

Bigger Than Us

Chapter 11: Remembering and Wishing To Forget

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Shane woke up the next morning, his head pounding, he was in his bed, in his boxers and no idea how he got back there. He remembered doing the concert, dedicating it to Mitchie, going to the bar, meeting Jacey, but after that it was pretty much blank.

"Guys" Shane called, as he sat up in his bed

"Ugh Man" he said, pulling back his covers

"Shane" Jason called

"Stop" he said, his eyes squinting in the light

"Hangover" Jason asked, handing him a bottle of water

"UGH" Shane said, seeing the food Jason had in his hand "No thanks"

"Ok" he said, looking hurt

"It's not you" he sighed

"It's me" Nate said, mimicking Shane's line

"Ugh" Shane sighed again, putting his head on the table

"That bad huh?" Nate asked, sipping a cup of coffee

"Times your worse headache by ten"

"Ouch" he smiled "Anyway how's Jacey"

"Jacey" he asked

"Yeah that blond phony"

"Oh yeah her, I don't know" he answered, finally being able to take a piece of Jason's toasted jam sandwiches

"You were spending enough time with her"

"I was" he asked, almost confused

"Yeah, you like completely ignored me for the whole night"

"And me" Jason said, hurt

"Yeah, that's who it was" he said, finally putting the pieces together

"Yeah, she was grinding up and down you, the whole lot" Nate said, chewing on an apple

"I didn't.." he asked

"We don't know"

"What do you mean you don't know, we were the only, ow, people in the club" he said, his head aching

"She took you off so we couldn't see" they answered, worried

"What" he asked, unable to believe his cousins

"She took you off..were you that bad" Jason asked

"What do you think" he asked, turning to his friends

"Yeah, you were pretty bad" Jason laughed, a glare from Shane

Shane couldn't believe he had drank that much, he didn't remember half of what had happened, why he did it he had no recollection. He remembered the really hot girl, the girl that he shouldn't have found attractive, he loved Mitchie, he always would, but he had a funny feeling that he had done something wrong. He couldn't remember but he had a feeling he had.

"Shane" Jason asked, snapping him out of his thoughts and back to reality

"Yeah" he answered, massaging his temples

"You didn't do anything did you" Nate asked, concernedly

"No of course I didn-"

_FLASHBACK_

_"Shane" she smiled _

_"Yeah" he answered, his voice low_

_"Make love to me"_

_End FLASHBACK_

"Fuck" he shouted, jumping up, grabbing his head

"What" Jason asked, dropping his sandwich

"I think that I might have done something"

He remembered Kissing her, he remembered asking her for a condom, he remembered how good it felt, her skin on his, the alcohol giving him the buzz, he knew he had done something wrong now, she had lured him in, she was going to sell that story, especially since she had told him she was a virgin he thought to himself. How could he have done this after fighting so hard for Mitchie and his child? He couldn't believe that he was capable of doing that, he had just become engaged, Mitchie had agreed to marry him, give herself to him, and he did this, he had thrown it in her face.

"What have I done" he said, running to his bathroom, suddenly he felt very sick

Jason and Nate sat there, both of them extremely confused, one minute he was hungover the next he was shouting and running. Shane's behavior had been odd before, but never like this.

Shane sat there in the bathroom, his eyes watering, his mouth completely dry. He felt sick that he had done such a thing, he knew that he was to blame, alcohol was never his strong point, he shouldn't have ever touched it.

He knew that he could never be forgiven for what he did, it was something so horrible that he had done that he knew she wouldn't forgive him on top of everything else he had done

Moments later he heard a knock on the door, Nate had been worried about him all last night, and his reaction had shocked him even more. What was going on, he needed to know.

"Shane" Nate asked

"What" he asked, his voice shaking

"What's wrong" he asked, the door separating them

Shane opened the door, shaking and his eyes stained. "Nate" he managed to croak out

Nate held his arms open as Shane fell into them "I slept with her Nate, I slept with Jacey" he sobbed

"What" Nate asked, pushing him away

"I slep-"

"Yeah I heard you" he said "How could you stoop so low" he said, not able to meet his eyes

"I don't know"he said lamely "I don't fucking know"

"Why, why, Mitchie forgave you, she's having your child, what more has she to do"

"I haven't a clue" he sobbed "I can't believe that i did this" he said, his voice coming between the sobs

Shane knew that this would be heard by Mitchie soon enough, he knew that he had to get back to her before it came out in the press, she couldn't ever forgive him, but she deserved to know that he had lied directly from the horse's mouth than from the papers, nobody deserved that. He knew that as soon as he told her, he would be thrust out of her life forever, he couldn't believe that his life had become so different because of his stupid decisions that meant the difference between his life with Mitchie and his life without her, it had been tough when they split up, how could he go through it again, he probably wouldn't be able to take it.

"I have to get and see her" he said, suddenly not caring about the concert they had the next night

"What about Milwaukee" he asked, as Shane rummaged through his bunk for something that smelled free from drink or smoke. He hated himself for it.

"I don't care, there are some things in life more important than concerts" as the t-shirt slipped over his head

"But what about the fans" he asked, trying to justify the concert being more important, as a band they had always put the fans first, it was something that had gotten them ahead in the world

"I need to get back to Mitchie" he said, smiling as Nate's innocence "Some times, things just are too horrible to read about them first"

Nate nodded, trying to understand, though he knew Shane needed to do this for him as well. He loved her Nate knew that, but what he had done could never be forgiven, no matter how many sorry songs he wrote, no matter what he did, this was what would end it.

"I understand" he said, as Shane took out his iPhone

"What are you doing" he asked, as Shane began dialling a number

"Hi can I book a flight to New Mexico please" he asked, impatiently

"Nearest possible time" he said, grabbing the credit card for emergency's

"Twelve pm, thank you"

"Will you be taking anything with you" they heard the voice ask

"No, no luggage" he answered, hanging up the phone

"I know I won't be staying" he said, Jason looking confused

"Why"

"Because she'll kick my but out of there faster than you'll know"

"Fine you'll do what you want to do, you always do, then think after" Nate added, as an afterthought

"Look it was a huge mistake, don't you think that I've realised that" he answered, putting on his waistcoat

Nate nodded "Yeah"

_--In New Mexico--_

As Shane got off the plane, he knew that this was it, he would be losing his child forever, he was doing the right thing, after doing such an unbelievably wrong thing.

Tears began to well in his eyes as he went through customs in the airport, he knew that this was it, Mitchie had been a fool to forgive him, he didn't know if he could forgive himself if she couldn't first. And he knew that she wouldn't

How could he be doing this? how could he tell the woman that is bearing his child to forgive him for having sex with somebody who he didn' t even know her age, he knew that should have been a question, but he was too drunk to remember even if he did ask her.

"Hi" Shane greeted the driver, the driver he had been through so much with, the driver that he had let stay with Mitchie

"Hey Shane" he smiled, he had been used to being called at odd times, he didn't mind now, seeing Shane happy was a rare thing and when it happened, he knew taht it made the job all worthwhile

"Congratulations on the baby" he smiled

"Thanks" Shane sighed, unable to speak, contemplating how he was going to tell his fiance

"Well then off we go" the driver said

The rest of the journey was silent, he didn't need to speak and the driver could sense that Shane was in a mood.

Shane knew that this wasn't going to be easy, if anything it would be the most difficult thing he had ever contemplated doing, it though was his fault.

As he pulled up at Mitchie's house he knew what he had to do.

Knocking on the door, Mitchie answered right away, pulling him into a bear type hug, feeling her bulging tummy was enough to send him into a fit of sobs. He would never do this again, he would never hug her and feel his child growing within her, he would never have the chance to do this again, this purely innocent moment.

"What are you crying for" she asked, confused

"I love you Mitchie Hewer" He sobbed "I love you, please know that"

"I know, what brought all this on, what happened " she asked, immediately worried

As tears ran down his face, he looked at her.

"I slept with somebody"


	12. I'll love you even when you hate me

Bigger Than Us

Chapter 12: I'll love you even when you hate me

Disclaimer: I own nothing

An: I am sorry for a slight delay, but here's the chapter, thanks so much for all the positive reviews. On with the story.

"What" she asked unable to comprehend the words that had come out of his mouth

"I'm so sorry" he said, tears in his eyes

"What the fuck Shane" she said, her voice quivering

Mitchie stood there, glued to the floor, she was numb, he had done some horrible things before, but this, she never expected this. He had made love to somebody else, he had given his body to a girl who's name she didn't want to know, a name if she heard would cause her to do an unthinkable thing.

Shane stood there, he was numb, he knew that this was coming yet he couldn't help but be shocked, shocked from any feeling whatsoever.

"I am sorry" he cried after her

"I don't wanna hear it" she said, going out to the garden

"I was drunk" he said, trying to reason with her

"And that makes it any better" she asked, her face becoming puffy

Tears streamed down her face as she thought about him with another woman, another body that he had felt inside him, another kiss from another set of lips, while she sat at home awaiting his arrival, she had even planned a special night with him because she had missed him. How stupid could she have been? she asked herself to even consider havin the slightest bit of trust in him. Her family had thought he had changed, but he hadn't, he had just done it to get in the public eye again, the only reason he ever did anything.

"No I'm not saying that" he said, knowing her hurt was caused by him yet again

"Then what are you saying Shane" she asked, whipping around to face him

"I'm saying that I'm so sorry"

He had no idea how to make things any better, he had no idea how to make her forgive him, he doubted that she could ever get over this. He did hope though, that she would be able to, though there's only so many chances a person could give someone without feeling like a fool.

"Is that supposed to make it any better" she asked, sitting beside the pool

"No, nothing can" he said, his face blotchy from the consistent flow of tears over the past few days

"When you took off the purity ring, it didn't give you a free pass to sleep with anybody you wanted" she said, her head pounding, her stomach aching

"I know, I did it for you" he said, longing in her eyes

"And I agreed to marry you" she said, fingering with her engagement ring that he had given her

"Why do I trust you" she asked, looking at him, sobbing heavily

Shane looked at her and he broke down inside, how could he have done this, he knew that Mitchie loved him, she was the one person in his life that put even a smidgen of trust in him time after time and he had thrown it back in her face. She had defended him when anybody else would have, sold the story to the paper, told his mom, but not her, she trusted him, and she loved him he knew that, but what he had done was unforgivable, it wasn't that he had lied to her over something small, he had given himself to someone else, he had succumb to such pleasure, meaningless pleasure meaning that he had never once thought about her. He felt too guilty to do anything

"I don't know" he said, tears staining his clothes

"You just always seem to do things Shane, without even thinking about it"

The thought of any woman other than her touching Shane made her sick, all the nights she could have slept with anybody, and she didn't, she had resisted because she truly loved him. Though he couldn't leave it in his pants for more than two days, she felt betrayed, sick and most of all a fool. A fool for not listening to her original idea and staying away from him, not telling him, but she had to pick up that phone that night, she had to tell the truth, she had to be the bigger person.

She still couldn't look at him

"Mitchie" he sobbed "I don't know what to say"

"How about goodbye for a start" she asked, feeling so betrayed

"I'm not saying goodbye" he cried "Never, no matter what it takes"

He was sobbing his heart out, she couldn't bare to look at it, because if she did she knew that she'd forgive him, want to take him back, want to hug him and tell him that he could come back, but she knew she was made a fool of enough times. Not anymore.

"Shane" she sighed, her sobs interrupting her "Please go"

"Look it meant nothing I swear, it was just one time, one mistake, please Mitchie, I'll do anything" he said, with more feeling than he'd ever managed

"Yeah that's very apparent" she shouted, her voice a little too high for her liking

"Mitchie" came a voice from the living room

Connie appeared in the garden, a newspaper in her hand, she was confused and judging by the way her brow furrowed she was not in a good mood.

"Mitchie have you seen this" she asked, holding up the black and white printed broadsheet

Shane looked at the newspaper and gulped, that was the story, she had sold it, she had made the situation even worse, she had told the whole world. It was bad enough that he was losing the love of his life, his future wife, but now this on top of it. He had no way to explain himself, there was no point, she would believe what was written in black and white in front of her, after all he wasn't a complete angel and she was no idiot. Well maybe a fool but not an idiot, Connie thought to herself.

Mitchie sat back on the garden chair, her mouth covered by her hand, she read, not able to take it in.

**Gray Area**

_Today it emerged that twenty-two year old Jacey Malone from Canada was on holiday in NYC when she met twenty-one year old pop sensation Shane Gray at a small club in the backbones of the city. Malone says she was aware of the bad-boys image, but couldn't help the attraction she felt towards him. Saying that "I immediatley notcied Shane looking at me and couldn't help but feel flattered, I mean what girl wouldn't" she laughs, her voice however turns slightly more serious as she tells the daily enquirer how used she felt after simply inviting the recently engaged player to the dance floor to bust a few moves. "His drinking got out of hand" she explains "As did mine", however she was still well aware of who she was dealing with, she tells us of the drinking and of the night of passion they shared "Shane and I were really into it" she explains to us "We were dancing and all of a sudden the mood changed and it felt like I couldn't breathe, the tension, you could say could have been cut with a very sharp knife" _

_"I respected Shane for what he had done, and had no intentions of ever putting the moves on him, which I'm sure if he was sober he wouldn't have done" . However it did happen, says the twenty-two year old, "We did it in the club" she sighs, "It wasn't the most romantic setting to lose your virginity in" she says, her voice filled with disappointment "It wasn't exactly romantic in any sort of way" she sighs "I was saving myself for someone really special, and I feel a fool for doing such a thing" she says, her voice now quickening "I feel even worse for his poor baby" _

_She goes on to give us some information as to the consequences of their evening of passion "The thing I regret even more is telling him that I'm on the pill, which I am not, since I have never had sex before or have never had a reason such as irregular periods to take it and now I fear that I may be pregnant" She does however say, that she may not be sure and has since taken the emergency morning after pill after realising what she had done. She hopes that it will work as she doesn't wish to reek havock on Shane's life or his close relations. _

_"This is not what I had planned" Jacey continues "But things happen mistakes are made" she sighs. We here at Daily enquirer hope for Shane's sake that this one doesn't cost him the woman he loves so much._

"Mitchie" he said, begging for her to let him explain

"I don't wanna hear it" Mitchie said, her hand over her stomach

"Please Mitchie, it was a mistake"

"Shane they all seem to be little mistakes, I've forgiven all of them, but this" she spat "This is unforgivable, one tiny mistake every time only makes one huge mistake, you" she cried looking him in the eyes, finally "You were my biggest one of all"

"Let me explain"

"Fine" she said, her eyes for the first time meeting his sad tear stained ones

"Did you enjoy it" she asked

Shane shrugged his shoulders "I don't know, I was too drunk"

"Get out" she cried after hearing him say that

"Mitchie I'm not leaving until you forgive me" Shane cried, as Connie watched from the corner, she knew that she could do nothing about it as much as she wanted to, this was their mess, their life and they were adults, at some time she had to cut away from her only child.

"You'll be leaving now" she sobbed "Because I'll never forgive you after this one" she screamed "Never"

Shane felt the rough palm of a hand reach out and hit him, holding his cheek he felt the pain of his cheek all through his body, it was a pain like no other because it represented the end of them, it was a pain he hoped he'd never have to feel, but he knew he needed to finally realise what he had done.

Throwing her engagement ring at him "Get out" she screamed as he picked up the ring, tears falling on to it

"Please" he sobbed as she began to push him away

"Get out" she cried, her face so upset, he had never seen such pain in anyone before

As she threw him out the front door, he stood there momentarily, pulling the picture from the scan from his wallet, looking at it he slid down the door, that was it she was gone, gone forever, he sat there for hours, hoping she'd come out, but after an hour or so he got up, realising that she wasn't going to come.

Kissing the photo of his baby, he looked back at the door as he headed out the driveway "I love you" he whispered through his sobs


	13. Memories That Hurt

Bigger Than Us

Chapter 13: Memories That Hurt

Disclaimer: I own nothing

An: Here's the next chapter, hope you like. The song is from Kelly Clarkson's My december album

**"The only one who took you in  
The only one who held your hand  
Defended you against the others  
Had your back on everything  
Never let you down  
You turned around betrayed your only brother"**

Mitchie sat at her piano, alone in her room, her eyes raw from crying, her had sore from thinking about him, this was the only thing she could do to keep her sanity. Writing music was her sanctuary, she had written her first album herself, whenever she felt down she would just go to the piano and write, write about life, about happiness, about everything in between.

This song, was something that was going to get her through, going to allow her to try and get him out of her system for good. Fingering the keys of the piano she looked down to where her engagement ring used to be, closing her eyes and remembering the hope she had, the ring he had given her was supposed to mean so much to her, because he was giving his life to her, saying that he didn't want to be without her.

Another act. She thought to herself, another act that would get him into the papers, the only reason Shane Gray ever did anything. The fact that she had even been interested in him, even made love to him made her sick to her core.

The media would have a field day with this, she thought to herself. Though she didn't know, she hadn't been out of her room since Shane had left that night, she knew that he had waited, she watched him out of the bedroom window, she saw him crying, she saw him mouthing I love you back, though she knew that he couldn't see her, it broke her heart so much so that she wanted to run out to him and say that he was forgiven, but she knew that she had been made a fool of by him too many times, she wasn't going to fall for it again, she needed to be free from him, from the drama that he brought with him and the drama that she knew for sure that he would bring to her life if she let him seep back in.

**"Forgetting me, you took things in your hands and left me out  
After we'd been through so much, how could you let me down?"**

Her mother had tried to get her to come out again, she was worried that she wasn't eating, wasn't doing anything other than crying herself to sleep each night. She had heard it and it broke her heart to know that she couldn't do anything. Broken hearts needed to be healed by themselves, no matter what.

Mitchie knew that her mother was worried for her baby, and for her grandchild, but she needed this, she needed to grieve, needed to cry until no more tears would fall. She needed to let it all out so that when she faced the world again, she could deal with them all asking questions about him, about their love.

Love. She laughed at that word now, because it didn't exist to her anymore. It was something that couldn't be found, because real love, the I need you, can't be without you kind of love didn't really exist, that was simply just lust. Lust, it was something that she couldn't even believe in now, it was something that she thought was the foundations of love, but seeing as it didn't exist, either did lust. Nothing like that existed anymore. Pain was the only thing she could feel. Mind numbing, teeth clenching, torture inducing pain.

He was nothing to her now, he couldn't do this to her anymore, she wouldn't let him back in. No matter how much it pained her to be away from him, she wouldn't be taken for a fool, even if her heart was breaking and her body needed him, she knew that it was worth it now, to be away from him, to be free from his drama.

**"I didn't know, I didn't know  
I couldn't see, I couldn't see  
Never thought you'd forget me"**

She hadn't listened to her first instinct, she hadn't been strong enough. Now she had to go cold turkey again, it was like a drug rehab, and he was the drug, he was the fix that she needed, yet she couldn't even if he was there. It was hard but she'd brought it on herself by trusting him again, by even giving him the time of day. What was she thinking? she asked herself.

Why couldn't she have left it be, said that the baby was somebody elses, tell the press that she'd had a one night stand anything, anything but this. She knew that her child would go through it too. What could she do, she couldn't not let the child know just because he was an ass to her, but she knew that he would always let his child down, once this child was born no matter how much she wanted to deny him rights, she knew that he would get them, it was him after all, Shane Gray always got what he wanted, even if it was at the expense of everybody's happiness.

She knew that's why he had come out and told everybody that he was the baby's father, he had been out of the spotlight for a few weeks and this was the perfect opportunity to get his face in the weeklies, how she even contemplated believing otherwise she would never know.

She supposed it was because she always wanted to see the best in people, no matter what. Even though it cost her her happiness nearly every time.

**"****Couldn't believe, couldn't believe  
How you deceived, you deceived  
I never thought you'd do that to me"**

Tess had called her numerous times, though she couldn't face picking up the phone, she knew that she meant well, but she needed time by herself to sort her head out, even if she did have to leave her room soon. She had her next appointment at the doctors, alone. It was going to be torture, it was going to be the most difficult thing she had endured, seeing all the faces she had met the first time at the hospital giving her sympathy.

She didn't need it. She didn't want it.

Her mom was coming in with her this time, for support, the support she knew that she'd need if she was going to live her life and be a mom. She didn't want to be in the newspaper for being in custody battle for her child, she didn't need it, neither did her child. She wanted her child to grow up never having to know the pain his or her father cost them. She would never let them know, if she had her way, but Shane, Shane would get his way as per usual.

The piano she played on was a gift, a gift from him when he wrote his first song for her, he played it on this. It was the piano she had wanted for so long, the piano that she had been looking in the shop window at for years. It was a white grand piano, the type that you could only see in concert halls, but he had done it for her, he had bought it. And as much as she hated him, she just couldn't bare to give up this piano, it was something that held so many memories for her. It was the piano she had written most of her first album from, she couldn't give it up now.

She was crying now, her tears falling down onto the keys of the piano, she had forgotten the most painful memory of all. The memory of the night she lost her virginity, it was the night he had written 'can't have you' for her, the night she had the kiss that changed everything, the night that she gave herself to him, believing that he was the one she would spend her life with.

She didn't know where these tears were coming from, there couldn't possibly many more left, she had already cried enough over him, over them, over their relationship, but whatever it was about the time he had serenaded her, kissed her so tenderly as if she were made of glass, made love to her so slowly that it hurt that made her cry every time she thought about it.

**"I ****will never be like you  
I'll never do the things you do  
Selfish and lonely, what's your problem?  
Letting go of you and this  
Is harder than I thought but I will not be poisoned by your actions"**

Her throat pained as she sang out the words, her sobs were catching in her throat, how could she become like this, a shadow of her former self. She had concerts coming up, fans that lived to see her perform, would give anything to be like her, yet she would give anything to be like them because right now, they seemed to have the better deal.

She really felt for people who were alone, people who had to go through this everyday. She wished that she didn't though.

She wouldn't want this to happen to her worst enemy, though she wished that Shane was feeling like this, just so he had an idea of how much he had hurt her. No matter what, she wouldn't take him back, she couldn't not when he'd left her like this, crying and alone, all for some slut in a short skirt.

**"****Forgetting me, you took things in your hands and left me out  
After we'd been through so much, how could you let me down?"**

Getting up from her piano, she began to get dressed, though she kept singing, it was the only thing keeping her mind from thinking about shedding another tear. It was bad enough that she had to do this alone without the whole world asking her about it.

She knew that her mom wouldn't let that happen, though she wished that Shane hadn't done this to her and that they would be going together, she wanted to call him up and tell him to come along, hold her hand and tell her that everything would be ok and that he loved her. But she knew that love didn't exist, it was just something that people liked to believe was real, something that made films more money.

It was a hope, a dream, never a reality. She thought to herself as she got dressed in whatever her hands found in the closet. She really didn't mind what she put on beacuse as soon as she got back she was going back to her sanctuary.

At the moment the only reason she carried on was because in five months time she would have a baby, a baby that would love her no matter what. A child that would need her, want her, and relied on her to live. It was that, that had been getting her through the last few days.

The child growing in her womb was the production of horomones, horomones that had gotten out of hand, not of love, or even of lust, yet she would let it know just how loved it was because that's what it deserved, it deserved a mommy and a daddy, but if she couldn't give it that, she knew that she would give it all the love she had to give. Even if she belived love didn't exist.

**"****I didn't know, I didn't know  
I couldn't see, I couldn't see  
Never thought you'd forget me  
Couldn't believe, couldn't believe  
How you deceived, you deceived  
I never thought you'd do that to me"**

"Mitchie"her mother called

Mitchie gave herself a quick glance in the mirror, she knew that she looked as well as could be expected. "Coming" she yelled, taking a tissue

As she walked out of her room for the first time in days she immediatley wanted to run back into her room, she wanted to jump into bed and never get out, though she knew that she couldn't. Taking the first few steps down the stairs she began to remember why she was doing this, the child deserved the best even if only half of its family was around.

"You ready"

Mitchie nodded in silence as her mom hugged her "We'll just go in and out again, just routine" she smiled, stroking her daughters head

"Thanks mom" she said as she headed to the car

The car ride to the hospital was silent, her mom didn't dare turn on the radio for fear of what she might hear. She knew that would make Mitchie turn back and go home. It was big enough a deal to make her get out of her room to do this, she didn't need anything telling her not to do it, anything to do with Shane that was.

As they got out of the car and headed into the hospital, Mitchie met all of the faces that she didn't want to meet, all of them carrying sympathetic looks, some stopping in mid laughter to show their sympathy. She didn't want it. She didn't need it.

The doctor's office was empty, apart from one young girl, her boyfriend, who obviously was the father holding her hand nervously.

"Are you Mitchie Hewer" the girl asked nervously

Mitchie looked up "Yeah" she said, forcing a short smile

"How do you do it" she asked, her face worried

Mitchie looked at the young couple, it reminded her of her and Shane. They were so young, frightened and scared. She couldn't help but feel like she related to them.

"Because I know that in five months I'll have something that will be mine forever, a baby that's a part of me always and forever"

The girl nodded "Wow" she smiled "Thanks"

Mitchie nodded as the doctor called her in.

"Hi Mitchie"

"Hi" Mitchie nodded, wanting to get this over with

"So Mitchie" the ultrasound technician asked as she placed the cold jelly substance on her stomach

"How've you been"

"As good as can be expected" Mitchie lied, knowing that the doctor knew, but was just doing it out of politeness

Mitchie watched as the screen began to flash. That was her baby's heartbeat. It began to make her throat go dry. But for a different reason

The ultrasound technician looked at her, Mitchie grabbed her mother's hand, it didn't look like good news

"Mitchie" she started "I've detected two heartbeats"

Mitchie looked at her mother not able to take in what the ultrasound technician was saying "What" she asked

"It means that you're having twins"

**"****Forgetting me, you took things in your hands and left me out  
After we'd been through so much, how could you let me down?  
Down, you let me down"**


	14. Still In Love always will be

Bigger Than Us

Chapter 14: Still In Love, Always Will Be

Disclaimer: I own nothing

An: on with the story

Mitchie was in shock,how could she do this. She couldn't do this alone, coping with one child at eighteen was bad enough, but two, she didn't know how she could cope.

Running up the stairs as soon as she got in, Connie shook her head, there was nothing she could do, her daughter was in shock. She couldn't do anything about it. Her miracle baby was having two of her own, on her own, she couldn't believe it, one baby at her age was more than enough. What would she do now?

Mitchie sat on her bed and sobbed, she had nobody to turn to, nobody who understood the situation that she was in. Nobody at all. She looked through the names in her phonebook, none of them could be there for her, she knew that, Hilary was nice, but she didn't exactly understand, as was Lalaine but she was still a kid too. Every time, though her phone stopped at the same name. Nate. She knew that he couldn't relate to what she's been through, but he was always there for her when she needed a shoulder to cry on.

Pressing the call button, she sat nervously, perched on the edge of her bed, a box of tissues strewn accross the bed.

Finally hearing his voice "Hey its Nate"

"Nate" she sobbed "Nate please come over"

"What's wrong" he asked, concerned

"I can't say can you please come over"

"I'm in NY Mitch" he said, his voice sorry

"Please"

"I'll see what I can arrange" he said, hanging up

Mitchie sat there in silence, she couldn't face telling Shane, though she had a feeling that Nate would tell him. She couldn't stop him, but she really couldn't face Shane either. Nate was the one that always came through for her. He was always there even when she was far away he would still be there. He had flown cross country before when he had heard about Mitchie being heartbroken by his cousin.

Tears flowed onto her face, she wasn't crying for just her anymore, she was crying because she was alone, she needed a friend, and right now she had none. She needed her lover, and seeing as she didn't believe in love, she couldn't have that either. She needed someone that she could trust, Shane had betrayed it too many times for her to ever trust a guy again, but Nate, Nate was different, she knew she would never sleep with him but he was the closest thing she had to sanity right now, she couldn't give that up.

He was what she needed right now. She would never jepordise their friendship, but she couldn't help these feelings, she needed them, she needed to be held.

Hours had passed, she hadn't even noticed, since she came back she had just stayed in her bed, she wasn't able to get out, she knew that she needed to eat, but she just couldn't face going downstairs for fear of somebody trying to talk to her again.

She just lay there, curled in her bed, too numb to move, she had never felt so lonely, unwanted, betrayed. She wondered if he would even get here at all.

Nate knocked on the door he was nervous, nervous because the girl that he loved so much was being hurt so much by his best friend, the ignorant and spoilt Shane Gray.

"Mitch babez" he called as he headed up the stairs

Mitchie ignored the voice, putting it down to having not eaten.

Entering the room, Mitchie looked up from her bed, Nate was standing before her, his attire not what it usually was. "Mitchie"

"I'm not getting up" she smiled seeing him

Nate jumped on the bed beside her, and gave her a hug, it was the warmth she had been waiting for all day, breathing in deep, she smelled his scent. That familar scent that she craved.

Finally letting go of her, Mitchie grabbed him again " Don't let me go" she said, her eyes becoming tear stained once more

"Ok"

Sitting up on the bed he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head "Ill never let you go, you know that" he whispered

Mitchie nodded, unable to speak, she had never felt so safe before, she knew that she could trust him, she could trust Nate Farce, she could tell him anything and he would never say a word 'zipped tight' as his expression went.

Leaning into him further she felt his heartbeat, his heartbeat was so soothing, it reminded her of why she was doing this, for a new life. It also reminded her that he was always here, no matter what. He would do anything, foresake himself even if it meant making her happy.

"You wanna explain why I'm here" he asked, rubbing her tenderly

"I'm alone, I'm having two babies by myself and I've never felt so fat and ugly in my life" she sobbed, hugging him tighter needing him, his touch and anything that he would give to her

"First of all, if you're having twins it's alright, I'll never leave you" he said, in a soothing voice

"Shane said the same" she sobbed

"Yeah, but i'm not like Shane am i?" he asked, lifting her face to meet his

"No"

"And secondly you're having babies, you're not fat and you're the most beautiful girl in the world"

"Somehow I find that quite hard to believe" she said, her eyes searching his massive brown ones

Nate kissed her cheek, how could she belive she was ugly, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever come accross, her would give anything for her, he would give his virginity to her if she promised to love him forever, she needed it, he knew that he would do it. That's what you did for the one's you love, you didn't sleep around, you didn't get the press involved in every move you made and you certainly didn't do this to a girl who was having your child, a girl who loved you so truly that she had protected you from the media. If he had his way, they would be his children in her, he would be here for her and it all would be ok. But that wasn't the way it was.

Shane didn't deserve that, he didn't deserve somebody that was so beautiful on the inside, Mitchie deserved much more.

They sat silently momentarily, feeling the beat of each other's heart. Nate needed her, but he knew he couldn't do that, she was still heartbroken. Mitchie needed to be held but she knew she couldn't do it, they both needed each other but they knew that it was so wrong, even if Shane had hurt her and even if all Nate needed was to kiss her, they knew it wasn't to be.

Looking up at him, she smiled "Thanks Nate" she whispered

"What for" he asked

"For being here"

Nate smiled, his eyes desperate to kiss her. "Kiss me" she blurted out

"What" he asked, knowing that she didn't really mean it

Pressing her lips tenderly to his he felt her pain, he felt how hurt and alone she'd been, she needed him tonight, she needed somebody to hold her and tell her that she was beautiful, she needed somebody to make love to her and let her know that he really meant it. Most of all she needed to know that she could trust anybody that she was worthy of staying with. He was willing to do that

Letting his arms roam up and down her back, he pulled her in closer, needing her to feel his need and his love for her, wrapping her arms around him, she entangled her fingers in his curls, getting as close to his affection as she could.

"Make love to me" she panted, between the hot and heavy kisses

"What" he asked

"Love me" she said, longing in her eyes

Nate looked at her, he would never normally do this, in fact he had never done this, but seeing her face, the need within her, she needed to be loved, held and told that she was beautiful.

"Ok" he panted, reaching for his hand

Taking off his ring, Mitchie looked at him "I'm giving my body to you"

Mitchie took the ring, placing it carefully on her 'M' chain that her cousin Miley had given her "I'll never forget it"

Nate took her back into the comfort of his body, pulling her closer to him, allowing his hands to go under her shirt, pulling it off slowly, revealing to him the most radient sight he had ever seen, aiding him with the release of her bra, kissing down his neck, causing him to moan as she did so. Nate wanted to make this special for her, he wanted to show her that he was here forever. Nobody else, but her. He would never want for anything else.

Tearing his mouth from hers, he touched Mitchie's soft skin, wishing that this moment between them would last always. He loved her, not the way she could ever love him, but he needed to show her that. His heart racing, he reached down to her pants, peeling them off her making sure to take in every detail of her beautiful body. Her pink panties followed suit, making him gasp in the beauty that lay before him.

How she believed she was ugly he would never know.

Mitchie felt her knees tremble as a tingling sensation between her thighs. As he slowly teased her soft folds, making her moan in pleasure, she couldn't help but feel so loved, she was beginning to believe in love again.

Nate made it that easy.

Pulling him down onto the bed, she felt the hardness of his erection against her smooth skin, he needed release. He needed to feel her skin on his. He needed to feel the love that she was giving to him, even if it was just in the now, he didn't care, this was what he had dreamed about for so many years. Pulling his pants swiftly off, she tenderly removed his shirt, jacket and boxers, she knew how much he was giving her and she didn't take it with a pinch of salt.

"Kiss me" he said, his voice husky

She obeyed, she kissed him, as he had kissed her, so tender, so much passion, that nobody could take that away from him. Nobody ever could.

He began kissing her tautened nipples, causing her to dig her nails deep into his back, this was the most mind blowing thing that she had ever experienced . For somebody who had never had sex, he was causing more pleasure than Shane ever had.

His body was amazing, it was toned and tanned, and muscular. She needed to feel him, her body craved him, her mind craved him. She needed his bare sin against her, she needed to feel him inside of her, loving her.

Wanting to make him feel the way he made her feel, she , moved her hands slowly down to the aching member between his legs, stroking it gently, he needed her touch, the touch he had needed for so long made him shake, he was finally making love to the girl he had needed to be with, groaning he took her hands away, letting her know that he needed her inside of him.

As he entered her, he watched her every expression, taking pictures in his mind, he was losing his virginity to the woman he loved. This was the most special moment of his life.

Nate felt his climax building, his breathing was ragged, his mind crying out in ecstacy. "mmmitchie" he called out as he came, falling on top of her. Mitchie felt her orgasm building up from within her, it was the most intense orgasm she had ever had, knowing that Nate had given his body wholey and to her made it all the more special.

They both lay there in silence, unable to speak. Kissing mitchie's head Nate looked at her "I love you" he said, his voice full of emotion

"I love yo-" she began to say as her phone rang

"Hello" she answered, as Nate held her

"Mitchie Hewer could you please come to the hospital"

"Why" she answered her voice becoming concerned

"Shane's had an accident"


	15. Author alert here important!

Hi all!! Didn't get too positive reviews so i'm rewriting chapter 15 to make it better it will have a different ending so please check it out, let me know if it's an improvement. It will change the plot completly so please do read!!

love

joe'scookiecutterpopstar


	16. Fools love is the only kind

Bigger Than Us

Chapter 15: Fools love is the only kind

Disclaimer: I own nothing

An: Don't worry bout nitchie, just all part of drama baby!!

Mitchie rushed to the hospital, accompanied by the man whom she had just made love to, it seemed wrong somehow to see the father of your children when you had just made love to his best friend, but she didn't know what was wrong.

Nate sat there in silence, he didn't know what to expect, he had always promised himself that nothing would ever happen with Mitchie as long as she was with anybody he knew, he couldn't believe that they had made love only moments ago and here they were in the car on the way to see somebody who they had both betrayed.

Mitchie couldn't bare to look at him, yet she knew that some time or other they would have to face each other again, they would have to confront these feelings, these for the moment feelings that she had suppressed for so long, she knew that she didn't love him in that way, not in the way that she loved Shane. Love was such a complicated thing when you went from believing in it to not believing in it all the time she thought to herself. She didn't want to tell Nate that, but she had a feeling that he already knew.

As they pulled up at the hospital, they both got funny looks as they headed through the back doors to the accident and emergency department, Shane was not supposed to be a part of their lives anymore, he was supposed to be gone, but he always managed to find a way back

"Shane Gray" Mitchie asked the woman in the reception

"I'm sorry only immediate family, due to the situation"

"Why the fuck was I called then" she asked becoming enraged

Nate took her hand to try and calm her down "Is there any way we can go see him" he asked, as calmly as possible

"I'm afraid that I'll have to check with his immediate family" she said, taking her chart and heading down the hall

Anne, his mother was distraught, though she knew that he was still in love with her, that's why he had done it "I rang her" she told the nurse

Mitchie didn't know what to expect as she went up to the room, the hospital gave her the shivers, it was cold and impersonal. Nothing here made her want to stay, especially Shane, she had thought about saying no, but she knew that she couldn't not after their history.

"Mitchie" Anne called, pulling her into a hug "Mitchie I'm so glad you're here..Shane..Shane"

Anne burst out into another flood of tears, as she stood there, Mitchie wondered what he could possibly have done. Nate stood there helpless, his best friend was in the room, he was outside, peering in at his lifeless body. He lay there, hospital gown covering him, machines bleeping every few seconds. There was no signs of cuts or bruises.

"What did he do" she asked, hoping it wouldn't offend

"He tried to kill himself" she said, as she wiped her eyes because of the fresh tears flowing

"Nate" Mitchie croaked "Nate did you hear that"

"Yeah" he said, he was numb

"What, why"

"I don't know sweetie, I think it had something to do with that article" she answered

"Could be" she sighed, she couldn't believe it

"How" she asked

"I found him with a huge box of pills, he had taken an overdose, he had this in his hand" she said, handing the famous photo to her

It was crumpled and had droplets of blood on it, yet she held it close, never wanting to let it go. "Can I" she asked

Anne nodded, allowing her to go in by herself "Shane" she said, gasping at his weak and fragile body

"Shane, I'm so sorry that i broke up with you" she sobbed, taking a seat beside him

"I know that you were wrong, but I love you , Shane please, please look at me" she sobbed

"Mitchie" he croaked "I love you" he said as she took his hand

"I love you" she smiled "But I can never forgive you, no matter what"

A single tear slid down his cheek as she said that, he couldn't live without her, he couldn't imagine a life that didn't involve her. He needed her, he craved her, she was so good to him, he knew that he didn't deserve it, but she was the only woman who he could turn to, and he blew it, all he needed was for her to kiss him and he would be hers forever, no matter what. He would never stray again, he would never do anything that she didn't want him to do. He would be hers forever

"Mitchie" he said, his body weak "Please, I love you"

"I know, but I can never forgive you" she sighed, never letting go of him

"Then why are you here"

"Because, I still care about you but I can't forgive you, not after what you've done"

Nate watched the scene that unfolded before him, Mitchie was his, Shane would always have the key to her heart, no matter what he did to her, but Mitchie would always have his, he would never love anybody like he loved her, he would never kiss somebody the way he kissed her that night. She didn't want to love Shane but she did, he didn't want to love her, but he did. He knew that you couldn't help who you fall in love with. He knew that Mitchie would always, be grateful for what he had done, he knew that she would never come back to him, never run to him the way she did with Shane, even if she swore she wouldn't he knew that they were meant for one another no matter what anybody else said. It was always going to be Shane and Mitchie.

"Why are you wearing Nate's ring" he asked, trying to point at it

"We made love" she said simply "He was there for me"

Shane closed his eyes, pain he had never felt before ran through him "You made love to him"

Mitchie nodded silently. "How could you" he croaked, from weakness

"Because he loves me and he is always there for me" she sobbed, knowing that she still loved Shane

"But what about us"

"There is no more us, please accept it" she sighed, kissing his cheek and leaving

"Can we go please" she asked, her eyes raw

Nate nodded as he lead her out of the hospital, he knew that now was not the time to talk, she needed time to get over all the drama. It had been a rough few days. Connie nodded silently as she drove them out of the car park and back home, Nate knew that it was time to go back to new york, he had to, he couldn't stay here, not after he had made love to the woman who was still grieving over the man that had betrayed her so many times.

"I think I'm gonna go" he said, vocalising his thoughts

"What" she asked, her voice pitchy

"I think that it's best if I go, you're obviously still in love with Shane, I can't compete with that" he said, his heart breaking

"Then why did we make love" she said, fresh tears, falling from her eyes

"Because you needed somebody to let you know that you're still wanted and loved"

"I feel like I used you" she said, gripping his arm

"You didn't, I know why I did it and I'm not ashamed" he said, gently kissing her

"I'll never forget it" she said, fingering the ring

"No matter how much I love you, you'll always keep going back to him"

She knew that he was right "I know" she said, giving him a kiss on the cheek

"I'm trying not to though" she sighed, not knowing what to do

As she watched his driver take him to the airport, she knew that no matter how hard she tried she would always have Shane in her life.

He would always be there in some shape or form, he would always love her, she knew that she would end up going back to him no matter what, this broken heart couldn't be healed, not if it only beat for the one person that would always be there.

"Shane" she cried into the nothingness "Why do I love you"

She sat there, alone and crying, it seemed to be the only thing that she did lately and it was always over Shane, he always did this to her and she didn't know why, she had always been faithful to him, apart from the previous night when she had felt so low that she just needed someone to let her know that she was beautiful and she didn't take advantage of that for one second. She would always have a special place in her heart for him and what he had done but he was right, she still loved him and only imagined herself with him, even if they weren't involved as such.

She knew that she could never fully trust him again, she wouldn't be taken for a fool even if he said he loved her, she knew that he was a man, a man that had a reputation as a player and a heart-breaker, but she loved him and always would.

She knew that going back to him wasn't an option, she knew that he would always be the same, she would just have to accept it and find somebody that she could love that loved her, that would never intentionally hurt her, she needed to know that she was safe. She seemed to know though that she would always end up with Shane, when she imagined her life alone, she always saw Shane there in some shape or form, he was always going to be there.

But she wouldn't be taken for a fool, she couldn't, she wouldn't. It had been hard enough to trust him the first time but she gave him a shot again, he failed, he slept with a nameless, faceless bimbo, she was never going to do that, she thought to herself, fool me once shame on me, fool me twice goodbye was her motto, always had been. She was a strong girl, she knew that if she was to see him again she would crumble, she would take him back, she needed to sever all ties with the man. She knew that he was sorry but she couldn't help it. She couldn't take him back just because he tried to commit suicide.

She headed up to her room, knowing that Shane's children were living inside her, the last remaining thing she had from him, she would always be thankful for that, even if it had been a shock, she would always love him for giving him her children, she would give them his last name, but that was it, she would try to keep him away from him, spare them the heartbreak of having a father that would never be around for his children.

Looking around her room, she decided that she would get some work done, she needed to fill out her forms for her private tutor, she needed a college education for when her career was over, she wanted her children to grow up and be proud of their mom, that she was more than just a singer, she had a career and education. She wanted them to have what she never had as a child.

Heading over to her desk, she began to fill out her forms, she needed this, this would be her distraction from him, he was gone, her education and her children were her only priorities. She did not need a man, she would be free, sighing at the mess of her desk, it reminded her of how her life had been these past few months, cluttered and all over the place, she began to tidy around it, smiling at some of the old school reports she had found, she had always been a good student apart from math, math had been her downfall. The comments were always the same 'needs improvement, or inconsistent', she had never done well in it, placing them in her drawer, she came across her old photo book, she had kept it since she attended camp rock, three years ago, well slightly more.

Deciding to look at it, she found pictures of her and Caitlyn at the beach jam, smiling, comments written all over the page, she had brought it with her and it gradually filled up with silly sentences from friends. Flicking through the pages, she smiled at a few of the photo's of her and Tess, they were practicing for final jam, Tess had written all over it, she couldn't help but smile at the comments. Suddenly she came to a photo of her and Shane, it hurt to look at them, together and so happy she knew that she could never throw this away even if it did hurt.

Suddenly she felt a strange sensation in her stomach.

The babies were kicking, they had never done that before, she sat there unable to move, they had never kicked before, they hadn't been around their father much, yet as soon as she turned the page to him and her together , they went wild. She knew that it was a sign, a sign that they already knew who their father was, she couldn't help but shed a tear as she realised that her children were trying to tell her something. She needed Shane.

What you think?? The rewrite??


	17. Far Away

Bigger Than Us

Chapter 16: Far Away

Disclaimer: I own nothing

An: Hope you like this, drama!!

Months had passed since she had spoken to Shane, she had gone against what everybody else had thought, she had stayed away from him. She was now 8 months pregnant, and she had no intentions of Shane ever getting near her children.

They didn't need him, her children would be better off without him, she hadn't had an easy time of it though, people booed her for not taking him back, for not forgiving him, all the stories of what had happened had gotten out. People had called her a slut and all sorts of nasty names when Nate had confessed the story, he didn't mean to but he knew that he couldn't lie about the ring that she still wore around her neck.

The papers had loved her and him, their stories were always at the most popular.

Yet, she still wasn't over him, she still needed him, she knew that she always would. She cried herself to sleep ever night, she thought that by now she would have gotten over him, but she didn't, she would never.

She had gotten used to the looks her father gave her whenever she asked him if she could lay down. He wasn't happy about it, he never would be. Mitchie knew that she no longer had any men in her life anymore, she had cut them all out. Nate phoned her once or twice a week to see how she was, but other than that she had rarely any male contact.

She knew that Nate still loved her and would come back to her, but she couldn't do that, she couldn't give him herself the way she had given herself to Shane. Nobody would ever be the same.

She often wondered if she had made the right decision, denying her children of a father, but she knew that in the future it would be worth it, they would never have to deal with the disappointment of him never showing up when he promised, he would only ever be a part time father, it would be too painful.

She often saw him on the TV, her babies kicked really hard whenever she kept the channel on, she always started crying, anytime their song was played. Their song, was the song he had written for her, 'can't have you', he had brought it out as a single, a solo song, that his band-mates had agreed to, he was pulling out all the stops to make sure that she knew he was sorry, she knew, she just couldn't do that again.

She couldn't be with him.

"Mitchie" a voice called, snapping her out of her thoughts

Mitchie groaned and struggled to her feet, being 8 months pregnant with twins really took it out of you "Yeah mom" she called down

"I'm going grocery shopping, you want to come" Connie asked, wanting her daughter to get out of her room

She hadn't been out of the house a lot lately, she needed to do something. "Yeah just let me get dressed"

Not much fitted her anymore, she was confined to baggy shirts and elasticated jeans. Giving her hair a quick brush, she headed down the stairs

"Ready" her mom asked, helping her to the car

"Yeah" she groaned, feeling like a whale

Getting into the car now became an achievement if she could do it by herself, most of the time she could but at times when she needed to get in and she was just too tired her mom would have to help her. It was getting to be annoying, as much as she loved being pregnant, she wished that they would just come.

Pulling out of the driveway, Mitchie picked up her phone, she had three missed calls from Jason's number, Jason hardly ever rang her, they must be nearby or something she thought to herself, feeling the phone vibrate again she picked it up, smiling as she did so.

"Hey jj" she smiled

"Hey Mitch" he said, not needing the hassle that Shane had put him through

"Could you please listen to NewMFM" he asked

"Why" she asked, confused "Do you guy's have a new single or something" she asked

"Something like that" he answered "Just please listen"

Looking at her phone, she didn't know what to do, "OK" she nodded, hanging up her phone

Connie looked at her daughter confusedly as she turned the dial to NewMFM.

**"This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know"**

It was Shane, he was playing on the radio, his song. She knew that she should have just turned it off then and there. But she couldn't, the song, his voice was just too emotional. She knew that he had written it for her. It was the best he had ever written.

Tears flowed down her face as she listened to the words, he was speaking to her, letting her know that she was sorry. This, was the most romantic thing he had ever done, even if it was for the press too, this was for him as well as her. He was venting though, he was trying to tell her, because she wouldn't speak to him, that he needed her, he didn't care how long he had to wait, he would always wait for her.

She couldn't help but get emotional "Mitchie"

Mitchie looked up, her mothers sympathetic face looking back at her, she didn't need sympathy anymore , she didn't need it to start with"Mitchie" she called again

"What" she asked, wiping away her tears with her sleeve

"He wrote that for you didn't he" she asked, judging by the look on her daughters face

"Yeah" she said, sobbing harder "Any time my babies hear him, they kick really hard" she said, rubbing her stomach

Connie had no idea what she should say, she needed her child to do the right thing, but the right thing for her heart, not for anybody else, she was denying herself her happiness. She didn't want to be seen as the fool who took back Shane anytime he said sorry, any time he said something sweet, she would never love anybody else, Connie knew that, she just wished that her daughter would figure it out.

**"That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore"**

Mitchie listened, she couldn't help but listen, he had that effect on her. He made her want to ring the station and say that she accepted that this time he really was sorry, but she couldn't, she couldn't do that, let her guard down like that. It wasn't the way she was, she was stronger than that, she would be stronger than that.

"I know you'll always love him" Connie pointed out, as they neared the shop

"I can't, it's just hard now" she said, trying to smile

"Honey I know you're upset, Shane needs you"

"I need him" she sobbed, feeling pains in her stomach

"Then follow what your heart tells you"

"I can't, I know that he'll break my heart again" the twinging pains in her side hurting her

"He won't, I think he's really sorry this time"

"I thought that all the times before mom, he hasn't, he's just trying to get his face in the glossy's"

Suddenly, between her sobs, Mitchie felt a strange sensation bewteen her legs, it felt like she had wet herself. Looking down, she realised what had happened.

Her waters had broken.

Her babies were coming. They were coming one month early, she didn't need this, even though she wanted her babies with her, she didn't want them to be hurt. She had begun crying again. Though these tears were for a completley different reason. Their children were being born, and she was worried. She was worried that they'd be alone in this world.

**"On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know"**

Fear rushed through her as her contractions began coming fast and hard, they were hurting like hell. Her mom had noticed, without saying anything she had changed the direction that they were travelling in. She needed to be brought to the hospital and quick.

All sorts of thoughts raced through her mind as she drove to the hospital. One being that Shane should be here, even if her daughter was too proud to call him, she knew that she had to, she had to let him be there at the birth of his children, he needed to see that his children would be ok, she knew that he would panic otherwise.

But she didn't have his number, she didn't have any of Mitchie's friends' numbers, apart from Tess, who loated Shane with every fibre of her being. She doubted highly that she would have his number. She had no way of contacting him.

The hospital was a while away, and seeing her daughter in so much pain made her want to break down and cry, but she knew that she couldn't, she had to be reassuring and a calm being for her, she needed to see that somebody was in charge of the situation. She needed to know that her mother would be there for he, even when they had nothing prepared, she was supposed to start making all the arrangements this month, she was supposed to get the cribs, everything, she had nothing, and that scared Connie more than she let on.

"Breathe deep" she told her daughter, trying to keep her as calm as possible

Mitchie did as her mother had asked her, she had no experience of this before, she had no idea what to expect, she hadn't read any parenting books, she had been too busy recording her new album, doing college and staying away from Shane. She regretted it, but she knew now was not a time to be having thoughts like that. She needed to focus, that was what was important.

She tried to concentrate on her breathing, but Shane's voice was getting to her, she was having his babies, their babies now, and he should be here. But she knew he would never be, this was it, she was alone. It affected her more than he had intended.

**"That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore"**

By this stage Mitchie was trying anything, anything that would make this pain go away. She didn't need this to happen. Her babies were coming and it was early, too early. She wasn't ready. Though she knew that even if she had them late, she still wouldn't have been ready.

She was eighteen, it was too young to take on a baby, let alone twins, she needed somebody else, somebody who knew what she was going through. Though she knew that not many people around her did, her mom wasn't alone when she had her, Caitlyn wasn't alone when she had Barren's baby, but her, she was alone, she would be one of the statistics. The single parent statistics, and it scared the life out of her.

She should be out enjoying life, instead here she was, in labour at eighteen, alone, with nobody that she could trust. Her children would always be loved, she could never deny them her love, but they would never know their father and even though she knew it was for the best, it still hurt.

She knew that her mother was doing her best, but she needed Shane, no matter what, she knew that Shane should be here, she secretly hoped that one day, maybe one day, the children could meet their father, when she'd fallen out of love with him and when Shane had matured and could be there properly. But until that time came, she didn't want him in her life, no matter how much her head fought her heart.

**"So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know"**

As they approached the hospital, Connie knew that Mitchie's life would never be the same again. She would be a mommy, she always would be, no matter what, these children would always be hers, nobody could take that love she had for them away from her.

Connie knew that she would have to get in touch with Shane in some way, he needed to be here, no matter what. Even though she knew that she shouldn't be interfering, she couldn't help it, this was and these were exceptional circumstances, she wondered though, just how she would get through to him.

As they parked in the hospital car park, Mitchie yelled out in pain as she was helped out of the car. She could never imagine being in this much pain, but it would be over soon and she would have two beautiful babies.

The receptionist ran over as soon as she saw Mitchie, she knew by her that she was well into the second stage of labour, her babies would be coming soon.

"Miss Hewer" she called, wheeling over a wheelchair

Mitchie gratefully climbed into it, knowing that her babies were safe. She was here, they would be able to handle it, even if they were a month early. As they led her off to the delivery room, Connie had to stay behind, she needed to fill in all of the forms, because they hadn't been expecting her, she was required to do so.

The radio station in the waiting room was on the same station they had been listening to in the car, and due to demand, they had to replay the song that Shane had sung, Connie became close to tears as she heard the song once more, she had never heard a young person with such raw emotion in their voice, like they really meant every word they were singing, as much as she didn't like Shane for what he had done, she knew that this time he was really sorry.

She knew what she had to do.

As she handed the forms in, she dialled the number for the radio station, hoping that Shane would still be there. She didn't know why she hadn't thought of this sooner, her hand began to shake as the ringing tone sounded.

"Hello NewMFM" came the voice from the other line

"Hi, this is Connie Hewer, is Shane Gray still there" she asked, trembling, this time her whole body

"Yes, but he'll be going after the replay of his song, is there any questions you'd like to ask him" the lady on the other end was polite and mannerly, something Connie wasn't much up for right now

"No, I need to tell him something personally"

"I'm afraid that's not possible Ma'am"

"Well it better be soon because I need to tell him something about Mitchie"

"We've had a lot of callers ma'am but I'm sorry, the only was you can get to Shane is if you want to leave me a message and I'll pass it on"

Connie sighed, she knew that there was no point in persisting that she speak with him, she was never going to get him, this was the only way.

"Fine then can you tell him that Mitchie's gone into labour" she said before hanging up.

She just hoped that she told Shane

**"I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long"**

"Shane" called the woman from the desk

Shane looked up, he didn't know why he was still sitting here, he was listening to something that hurt almost too much to write, let alone hear. "Yeah" he asked

"I had a call from a Connie Hewer" she said, tapping her pen against the desk "Anybody you know"

"Yeah why" he asked, suddenly becoming interested

"She said that Mitchie went into labour"

Shane looked at her, unable to believe his ears, Mitchie couldn't be in labour, she wasn't due yet. But he knew, he knew that the calll wasn't fake, he knew that he had to be there, no matter what. He just hoped that it wouldn't take too long

His mind was filled with all sorts of thoughts as he sped down the road, not caring how many laws that were broken. He needed to get there, to be with her, in her time of need. He knew though, that it hadn't been Mitchie's idea to call him, seeing as it was Connie who called the station, Mitchie was much too proud for that, he was grateful though, to Connie, she had forgiven what he had done. She had called him to let him know that his child was being born.

"Hurry" he called to his driver as they neared the hospital.

Getting out of the car, he didn't stop for anybody, he needed to see her, with his baby. He had no idea where she was, but he knew that he had to find out.

"Mitchie Hewer" he asked, with desperation in his voice

"Are you family" she asked, knowing that he was the father

"I'm the father" he answered

"Delivery room 9, but you'll need to get protective wear on before you go in" she said, pointing towards the delivery ward

Running down the hall he didn't care whom he bumped into, he needed to get to her. As he got to the delivery room, he peered in the window, the small glass opening was just enough to see her.

There she was, with Connie, tears streaming down her face, she looked so afraid and alone, he needed to get there, it hurt him so much to see her like that, in that condtion.

"Are you family" the nurse asked

"Father" he said

The nurse nodded, handing hin over protective gown, cap and mask. Putting them on, he headed into the room, the nurse following him in.

"The father is here" the nurse called to the doctor

"Only one person at a time" the doctor called, surprised at the outburst

Connie nodded, understanding that Shane needed to be here.

**"So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it"**

"Please go" she cried, pain clearly written in her voice and expression

He wasn't going to go without a fight, he couldn't, he would never leave her in that much pain.

Running over to her, and squeezing her hand tightly he whispered "I'm not leaving you, not now, not ever"

**"Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go" **


	18. Understanding

Bigger Than Us

Chapter 17: Understanding

Disclaimer: I own nothing, at all

An: Please review, tell me what you like, on with the story..

Mitchie didn't know what to think, she had never been in this much pain before. Her whole body was on fire, Shane here was the last thing she needed yet it was everything she needed. Gripping his hand tightly, she closed her eyes and breathed deeply, trying her best to focus on anything but the pain.

Pulling back the hair from her face, he kissed her gently on the cheek "You can do it" he whispered softly into her ear

She had been in here for over two hours now, and she couldn't stand it. She knew that she would be in pain, but she didn't realise just how much, her body felt as if it was being ripped apart, she felt like she had no more energy. But she couldn't sleep, not now.

"This hurts so much" she sobbed into Shane's arm

"Ssh" he soothed, rubbing her head very gently

Mitchie pushed, pushed as though she had enough energy, though she didn't. She wanted this out of her, but even at that she knew there was two in there, two babies begging to be let into the world.

She knew that Shane loved her, he had come here to be here for her, for his children. She was grateful for that. When push came to shove she would always come first in his life, and that, that was the only thing that had kept her going

"Just a little more Mitchie, the head is beginning to crown" the doctor said, encouraging her

"Ahhhhh" she screamed, holding on to Shane's hand so tight, he was beginning to lose feeling

''I can't do it" she sobbed, her emotions bubbling to the surface

"You can" Shane encouraged, kissing her cheek again

"I can't" she roared, it was too much pain for her, she was going to give up

"That's it Mitchie the head is just out"

Mitchie breathed as pain took over her body. "One more push and this ones out" the doctor smiled

"I can't do it, I can't do it..owwww..I can't do it" she screamed out to Shane as the contractions ripped through her skin

Shane looked at her and he had never felt more love for a person in his life. She was doing this for him. Giving birth to his child. He never thought that he'd do this with her, this early in life, but here he or she was, his child, half of him, she had it for him.

"C'mon" he urged as she sobbed

"I can't" she cried "It's so sore"

"Ssh" he whispered "C'mon just one more push and it's all over, you can do it mom" he smiled at her

"Ahhhh" she screamed, pushing as hard as her worn body would let her

Suddenly the cries of a baby could be heard all around the room. Mitchie stopped and looked down. That was it, that was her baby, her new life, half hers and half Shane's. "I'm a mom" she cried, forgetting the pain

"It's a girl" the doctor smiled at the two young celebrities in front of him

"Wow Mitchie" Shane smiled, kissing her tenderly, he was tearing up

"Would daddy like to cut the cord" the doctor asked, gesturing him to come closer

Mitchie smiled as she watched Shane shakily cut the cord, releasing the baby from Mitchie's body. "She's be-beautiful" Shane managed before he began to cry

"Nobody is ever getting near my angels" he cried, going back up to Mitchie as they cleaned her off

"You ready for the next one" he asked Mitchie

Shane however looked up, a shocked expression on his face "The next one" he asked, looking frantically from the doctor to Mitchie

"You didn't know it was twins" he asked, looking bemused

"I did" Mitchie blurted out, feeling the onslaught of another contraction

"Well I didn't" he roared, his emotions getting the better of him

"Shane please" Mitchie pleaded, she looked like she was about to cry, she had been living with this for months, but he knew that now was not a time to be getting worked up

"Ok" he sighed, grabbing her hand once more, thankful that he was here now to see the birth of not one but two of his children

"I love you" she smiled as she grabbed his hand once more, pulling him closer to her

Smiling, he kissed her softly on the lips "I love you" he smiled as she began to push

"Push Mitchie" came the doctors voice

"I'm pushing, don't make this any harder" she roared

Shane took a cold cloth and placed it on her forehead, she looked like she was about to collapse from the heat. He couldn't believe that she was going through this for him, for his children. As she panted and roared, he never felt so much love for her because he knew that he couldn't help her. He would spend the rest of his life making up to her the pain that he had caused her both physically and other ways, if she would have him, he would do it.

He couldn't be angry at her for keeping this from him, she had every right to, he had been so horrible to her, and she had been nothing but the best thing he had ever had in his life. He felt so guilty because he knew that he would never make it up to her.

"C'mon" he smiled "Just there, but this better be the last one" he smiled, trying to make her forget her pain

She looked up and him and smiled, grabbing his hand, sharing a silent understanding that both of them only knew, they had forgiven each other.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh" she roared, feeling a horrible pain wash throughout her body

Puffing and panting, trying to relieve herself of the pain that was pulsing through her body, she couldn't believe that she was doing this with Shane, the last person in the world she was expecting to be here with, even if he was the father, he had caused her too much pain, she thought that she would have been here with her mom, but she wasn't, she was here with Shane. He had come through for her. No matter what he was doing, he dropped it for her. That. She thought, really said something.

"Here's the head" the doctor smiled as Mitchie continued to push, oblivious to her surroundings, she wanted this over with, she needed to see her babies, the beings that had lived inside her for eight months.

The cry of a terrified baby brought her back down to earth, her second baby was born. That was it, her two beautiful babies were out in the world where she could cherish them and give them all of the love she had to give.

"Daddy would you like to do the honours"

Shane nodded once more. A shocked look on his face as he took the scissors from the doctor again, cutting the spongy cord that had been attached to it for so long.

"It's a boy" the doctor smiled, giving the baby to the nurse to be cleaned and weighed

Mitchie rested her head against the pillow, she was exhausted and sore, but she didn't mind, it was a good pain, it had only been minutes ago but she had already forgotten about the pain. All she wanted now was to see her children.

"Can I see them" she asked, her voice showing her exhausted state

The doctor smiled as he handed Mitchie the boy and Shane the girl. Both of them looked down at the tiny, now sleeping bundles in their arms, how could anybody be that tiny.

"She's gorgeous" Shane smiled, allowing the baby to wrap it's tiny day old fists around his index finger

"You did a great job" he smiled, taking a seat beside her "This one's a stunner" he cooed

"Already" she smiled, shaking her head, joking

"What" Shane asked, looking constantly looking from her to the bundle in his arms

"She's going to be so spoilt"

"So what, she deserves it, no man is ever going to be good enough for my little girl" he said, taking her closer to his chest

They sat there, just looking at their bundles of joy, they had created these little people. They would always be theirs.

"She's beautiful, like her mommy" he commented from his seat

"Stop" she smiled

"Why can't I say what's true, she's every inch her mom, beautiful Latina blood"

"I can't believe I love them this much already" she said, her eyes watering up

"So any names in mind" she asked, his eyes connecting with hers

"One" he smiled "For this angel"

"What" she asked, looking at how happy his children had made him, though they had existed for just a short while

"Isabel" he smiled "I've always loved it"

"It's perfect" she smiled, happy tears threatening to fall

"What about you" he asked, watching her hold their son

"Daniel"

Shane's eyes began to well up, that was his fathers name. She had remembered. He had told her in camp rock that he always wanted to call his first child after his father who had died when he wasn't even a teen.

"Daniel" he said, his voice barely above a whisper, if audible at all

"You ok"

"Yeah" he said, choking up "Daniel and Isabel Hewer"

Mitchie shook her head "No"

"What"

"It's Daniel and Isabel Gray"


End file.
